Dragon Rings
by Masso 2010
Summary: After his wife Serana is nearly executed for a crime she didn't commit, Theron the last Dragonborn is forced to fight the people he once saved in order to save her. Doing so ends the life of the hero he once was, Akatosh see's his situation and offers them a way out. Having no choice, Theron and Serana agree to go to Middle Earth in order to help save it from the coming darkness.
1. A Fresh Start

**T** **amriel – Cyrodiil – Arena bloodworks**

 **4** **th** **Era 207**

 **7 years after the defeat of Alduin**

 **4 years after the death of Lord Harkon**

 **2 years after the death of Mirrak**

It was full, the entire arena itself was massive. But that was expected considering it was a colosseum by design. Right now, the stands where empty. The ground floor however was full of so many people that you couldn't get a single foot to yourself before hitting someone, if you said that every single person of the imperial city was there, you would be just in that thought. Because it was most likely true. Everyone, the most corrupt official to the fairest of person, the wealthiest of nobles to the poorest of beggars, the evilest of killers to the most holy of knights. None would dare miss such an event.

Around the walls of the arena, dozens upon dozens of legionnaires standing guard. And halfway in too the massive crowd was another line of fully armed soldiers, meant to act as a type of barricade to control the crowd who were all cheering at the top of their lungs, all very eager. After all, it wasn't every day an execution took place, most of the time it was a simple beheading in a corner street, nothing of this magnitude.

In the middle of the arena was a small wooden podium that shows signs of recent construction. There were members of the vigilants of stendarr on each corner of the podium, in the center a man in noble dress. But calling him noble was an understatement for he was high Councilor Itinia, apart from the emperor himself he was the most powerful man in the empire. And right now, he had the honor of declaring the execution. Standing a few feet in front of him was the woman with her hands bond, a golden Dragon ring with Aetherium crusted within on her finger and a black cloak with the hood over her head, who was about to be sentenced to death.

Placed in between the two people was wooden stomp and a basket just in front of that, the last person on the podium was a large man with a black mask and large great axe, the executer. Ltinia frowned in disgust as he looked passed the hood at the woman underneath who's red glowing eyes were shinning back at him. Rising his right arm, the large crowd had silenced themselves without any trouble. Lifting his left arm in front of him, he cleared his throat as he opened a scroll "Serana Volkihar" he announced "for the crimes of murder, thievery, Daedra worship and necromancy. You are hereby sentenced to death by beheading" the crowd cheered at the news, all ready and waiting. He turned back to face Serana "do you have anything to say in your defense?" he asked. He was met with complete silence from Serana "very well" he said lifting his arm he gestured to the executioner. The crowd cheered once more.

Unknown to the high councilor, the executioner, the vigilantes, the legionnaires, the towns people and even Serana herself. There was one person there that should not have been.

At the far end of the crowd, stood in one of the small tunnels that was used by the fighters to get in the colosseum, was a man, a Nord, a worrier, a sorcerer, a leader. The man had many names to many people, some called him a Hero, a friend, a monster, a legend, a legionnaire, the Dragonborn, Dovahkiin. But there was one person who called him something that no-one else did, something he never thought anyone would be able to call him, something he thought he would never deserve to be called. But this one person, this one woman, was able to name him Husband. And it is because of that, he would never lose her, not to their enemies, not to the gods themselves and not to the people he once served.

With this one act he was undoing all the good he had done, all the faith the people had in him, he was throwing it away and he's not even flinching. He's only been that unmoving three times, when he was about the fight Alduin, Harkon and Mirrak, when he knew that it was something he must do, be it fate or destiny. He knew he couldn't shy away from it weather he won or lost.

Standing like a statue in the dark armor crafted from dragon scales, forged by one of the greatest smiths of the age in the Skyforge itself and enchanted with the most rare and useful magic's that would make most battle mages jealous. His most perfectly crafted and magickly enchanted weapon, a sword he was given when he stood in Sovngarde itself, rested strapped to his back. Looking down his blue lizard like eyes found his open hands, both with strong leather wrapped with dark scales. A golden Dragon ring with Aetherium crusted within, same as the necklace around his neck. Both of them holding powerful enchantments.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to do, something he knows he will not be forgiven for _'it doesn't matter'_ he said to himself, it was part of the oath he took on his wedding day, the promise me made to her. To always be there whenever he was needed, to stand by her side as she faced any foe and most of all, to make sure she was safe, weather she wanted to be or not.

Looking up he saw the light of the sky and the heads of the people cheering for her death "no more mercy" he whispered to himself as he stepped forward. There were a lot of things he could forgive, a lot of things he has forgiven but this, the murder of his wife? That was far beyond his power of forgiveness.

As he neared the open ground his heart beat faster and faster, until he reached the very edge of the tunnel, until he stepped into the sun. Then it was like everything stopped, he wasn't following his mind anymore, he was following his heart, because right now, Nothing! Mattered to him more than saving his wife.

Upon reaching the crowed he didn't speak or make eye contact as he shoved people out of his way, he didn't care, not anymore. Didn't show any remorse or shame as pushed people out of his way, shoving some of them to the ground. Someone in front of him noticed the commotion and turned to face what was causing it. If he had to guess he would say that the man was in his late thirties "Oi, what do you think you're doin?" He asked in an angry voice but before he could do anything else the man punched him in the face with enough force to knock him to the ground as well as render him unconscious. If it wasn't clear that someone was working their way through the crowd, it was now.

Ltinia smirked as he saw one of the vigilantes move behind Serana, ready to kick her to her knees and place her head on the block. But before he could a sound hit his ears, not one of cheering like he had grown accustomed too but one of yelling and protest. He turned his head and saw where it was coming from, he wasn't the only one either. All of the vigilante's turned, the executioner turned but Serana's didn't move. Not at first anyway, before she turned her eyes slightly widened, not to a look of shock but one of awe, shame and disappointed. Her mouth opened slightly, revealing the tips of her fangs "no" she said to herself as her eyes watered, it couldn't be him, he promised. Her head turned to face the sounds "Theron" she whispered seeing the top of his scale helmet make its way through the crowd.

Ltinia's face grew red with anger at the sight "GUARDS!" He shouted at the top of his lungs "STOP THE DRAGONBORN!" He ordered.

Theron frowned as he saw Ltinia point at him with a look of anger but that did not stop him, he would not stop, he would not submit, his morality would not stop him now, nothing would. The crowed of people in front of him cleared and the row of solider barricades turned to face him "no more mercy" he said again as a handful of brave and arrogant soldiers moved forward to strike him down. As the first one reached him first, he brought his sword down for a powerful strike. Theron brought his right arm up to block it, the iron sword didn't even scratch the black dragon scale gauntlet. He followed with a powerful jab to the nose and in the soldier's daze, Theron twisted his wrist forcing him to drop the sword but before it could hit the ground he grabbed it and brought it upwards, causing it pierce his skull.

Theron span around still holding the hilt of the sword, he through it with all his strength, more than enough to shred his helmet and the bone it was protecting. He took another step forward and saw to more guards in front of him, both clearly shaken by what they just saw but that didn't stop Theron. His left hand glowed with a purple hue and magic bow appeared, pulling the string back and two arrows formed on the string, letting the string go, two arrows flew through the air without the obstacle of wind to stop them. They landed in the chests of the soldiers and they fell to the ground dead.

"LEGATE!" A voice shouted from behind him getting Theron's attention, he stopped. Giving the guards time to form a defensive line in front of him. He knew the voice anywhere, seeing that Serana was being left alone he decided to indulge his general, one last time "THINK ABOUT THIS DRAGONBORN" he shouted as Theron turned around to meet the face of General Tullius, he stood proud in his armor with a squad of legionnaires behind him. More and more soldiers continued to surround him on the opposite side, at least three rows of city guards on one side and another three rows of legionnaires on the other "Theron" Tullius said in a more gentle voice, the crowd behind the armed men and woman looked on with more intent then they did with beheading "I know how much you care about your wife. But are you willing to give up everything you have... for her?" He asked nodding his head in Serana's direction.

Theron frowned at his words "I have sacrificed everything I am, for others, I have never stopped fighting to save everyone I knew & love and I have never asked for anything in return. Expect for this" he seethed through his teeth gesturing to everyone around him "and this is your loyalty, this is your gratitude, you think you're alive because you can fight!? YOU'RE ALIVE BECAUSE OF WHAT I'VE DONE TO SAVE YOU!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, it wasn't the Thu-um but the knowledge that he had the ability to use it had reached far and wide. The guards took a step-in fear of his voice, Tuillius didn't even filch, he just looked on ashamed at his words "would I give it up for her?" He asked back before turning to face Serana.

Theron's bright blue dragon like eyes met Serana's crimson red ones. The look on her face completely broke him, her cheeks were stained with tears from her still dripping eyes. Her face was scrunched up in pure sadness and terror, she didn't need to say a thing, her eyes said it all. As Theron could always read her like a book and right now he read that she was begging him to go, to not do what he was about to do, not for her. With a small shake of the head to make sure he knew loud and clear that he needed to leave because she didn't want him to see this. He turned to face Tuillius "without hesitation" he answered. Tullius could only look at the ground and sigh in shame "this is your only warning General Tullius, stand down because I will kill anyone who stands in my way"

"NO!" Ltinia shouted, Theron turned to face him to his face red with anger "YOU WILL NOT STOP THIS DRAGONBORN!" He turned to the executioner "KILL THE VAMPIRE! NOW!" He ordered. Then it was over, because Theron took action.

 **"OD-AH-VIING"** Theron shouted, this time calling on his Thu-um startling everyone and in that moment of hesitation, he pounced. Serana was being brought to her knees and Theron could guess that he only had ten seconds before the axe was being swung down, he didn't waste any time. Charging the startled guards who all raised their shields defense Theron jumped off the ground and boosted off the raised shield to get further air time, the crowd of people in front of him cleared in terror at his wrath. Seeing Serana being lowered onto the chopping block only increased his conviction but it also made him realize how short for time he was.

His right hand emitted a red glow and he shot it forward, but not a blast of fire came out, no. Glowing inscriptions found themselves on the ground in front of the podium. Landing on the ground behind the bewildered guards, Theron wasted no movements, he quickly turned around and grabbed one of the guards from behind and pulled him backwards. Throwing him on his back over the fire rune, Theron ran forwards as the guard fell, by the time his body hit the rune Theron was standing over him. The rune exploded in a fiery blast of death, safe to say that the front of the guard's body was completely gone but that doesn't mean he was not useful.

Theron placed a foot over the guards back as he was blasted upwards, using that as leverage to blast him high in air. Everyone on the podium lifted their heads in shock as Theron raised over them like a vengeful god. Seeing the executioner standing to the side of Serana started to lift his axe, now that Theron found his first target, he struck. His hand sparked with lightning and a powerful thunderbolt shot out his hand. To Theron, his magical power was unmatched, the frail leather, skin and bone of the masked executioner was nothing to the magical power of a dragonborn.

The thunderbolt went right through his skull, killing him dead. Theron's feet hit the podium with a thud, all of the vigilantes ran to him, weapons drawn with an intent to kill. Ltinia stepped back in fear, Theron saw his next set of targets. Turning his body around in a spin motion, his hand extended hand and a white frost started to steam from it. As the vigilantes neared him on all sides, a long sharp shard of ice extended from his hand. It was over when Theron stopped spinning, the tip of the ice shard dripping with blood. And the vigilantes gasping as they held their throats, their weapons fell to the ground as did they still holding their now open throats in a weak attempt to stop the bleeding.

Knowing that he needed to secure himself more time before they could leave, turning around he lifted both his hands above his head. Two purple orbs appeared in his hands, bringing his hands down creating a half circle motion and before the guards and legionnaires could make their way up the stairs. Six small portals opened up on the ground in front of them and summoned Deadra appeared "ATRONACHS" he heard Taillius shout before he heard the sound of swords clashing against stone, ice and solid flame. The screams of dying soldiers and the yells of terror from the towns people who were running away without looking back.

"RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR" the loud roar of creature Theron new all too well. Quickly stepping over to Serana with a look of worry, his head quickly turned to Ltinia who was stepping back in fear.

 **"YOL"** he spoke as a wave of fire left his mouth, quickly tearing Ltinia's skin off his body leaving him to die an excruciating death. He turned back to face Serana who had never taken her eyes off of him.

"Theron" she said in a whisper as his finger glowed red with heat, he swiped it downwards over her bounds cutting them freeing her hands. Theron didn't say anything but he felt the ground shake as he knew his friend had landed. He held Senara's hand and held it as hard as he could while pulling her with him.

Theron turned to the podium stairs as he saw the red scales of his friend Odahviing landing on top of some soldiers, no doubt killing them "Drem Yol Lok. Dovahkiin" he greeted as Theron helped Serana onto his neck.

 _"take us home, you know the place"_ Theron ordered speaking in the language of the dovah as he claimed on behind Serana, holding her tight from behind as the mighty dragon lifted off the ground and into the air.

"YOU CANNOT RUN THERON!" He heard Taillius shouted behind him, Theron quickly turned his head and he saw his old general standing amongst his dead soldiers and fading atronachs "WE WILL COME FOR YOU!" Theron closed his eyes and turned back.

He gently wrapped his hands around her waist holding her close, her head fell backwards and rested against his chin. The good thing about a flight on a dragon was that it was quick, what would take a horse days took a dragon minute's. Especially when going through mountain areas which could last weeks, Odahviing didn't need to worry about things like treacherous passes or bandits as he flew over them. Not even ten minutes into the flight and he could see Bruma below them.

Turning his attention back to Serana who hadn't said a word, he felt her shaking and he doubted it was from the cold, she's a nord like himself, the cold would barely ever bother her, plus she's a vampire. He kissed the top of her head through the hood "I got you" he whispered. Her head fell and Theron could easily hear her sobbing quietly, it's not like he could move somewhere to better position himself, after all he was on a flying dragon. He just held her tight while trying to calm her down with words. Lowering his eyes slightly he could see the tops of the mountains that where separating Cryodill from Skyrim "we're nearly there" he said again.

Another five minutes of flying he saw the small mountain valley that housed the small village of Riverwood. Odahviing began to descend closer to the ground but he wasn't heading to the ground, he was heading to the edge of one of the mountains. Because that small high view point held the home of the dragonborn, 'The Eagle's Nest' true it wasn't his only home, he held property in every city. He and Serana mainly stayed in their home in Solitude. The Eagle's Nest mainly acted as a safe house. Only a very few amount of people knew where it was and even fewer that it belonged to Theron and for good reason. The only way to access it is to climb the mountain through a narrow passage in an old mine, making it very hard to bring a large force to attack. That was also the reason why he kept all of the Daedra and incredibly powerful artifacts he's acquired over the years here, as well as his valuable trinkets too.

Odahviing landed on the small bridge in front of the house allowing them to step off _"thank you my friend"_ Theron said gratefully.

 _"as you command Dovahkiin"_ the dragon replied before flapping his wings and turning towards the throat of the world. Theron turned back to see if Serana was ok but was surprised to see that she was almost near the entrance to house, not even looking back.

"Serana!" He said louder then usually as he quickly jogged after her, passing the very small courtyard, he turned the final corner to see her open the door to the house and step inside. Following her, he closed the door and turned around to see her standing in the middle of the living room, in front of the two chairs that where on either side of a small table that held a chess set in front of a warm fire.

He took the horned helmet off his head and placed it on a mannequin near the door. He looked back as Serana lifted her arms in front of her neck and undid the small knot holding the cloak up and it fell to the ground in a heap, even four years after meeting her. He was still blown away by her beauty, even now by only seeing the back of her head which held her raven hair.

Theron took a step closer towards her "Serana" he said gently, before he could reach out to her she turned around to face him. Her red eyes dripping with tears and Theron couldn't remember the last time he's seen her that upset.

"you idiot" she said no louder than a whisper before she punched him, point blank right in the chest. If it wasn't for his armor she would have broken the middle of his rib-cage, the strength of a vampire lord should never be underestimated. The force of the punch caused him to go flying through the air of the small living room and hit one of the book shelves "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as Theron tried to pick himself off the ground with a daze.

"I just saved your life" Theron said back in a calm voice.

Serana shock her head as the tears continued to fall "my life ended thousands of years ago! what you've just done is ended your own! Everything you've done, all the good, all the lives you saved, you just threw it all away. You just became the most wanted to criminal in the empire" she said walking right up to him and slapping him across the face, with her strength, it easily drawing blood "you. Don't. Get to do that to yourself, not for me" she shook her head.

Theron didn't yell back at her for obvious reasons, he knew yelling at her wouldn't solve anything, it never did "do you remember the day I asked you to marry me?" He said not even flinching at her face full of rage and hate "what I said to you before I asked that question"

Serana's face adopted a look of tiredness, the look of someone who knew they were wrong but didn't want to admit "Theron" she said in a tired voice shaking her head and turning away.

"I know you remember" he took a step forward "I got down on one knee, and I said something to you, something I've never said to anyone else, something I _won't_ say to anyone else. Serana, what did I say?" He asked as gently as he could.

Serana turned to face him with fresh tears in her eyes and shaking arms crossed "you said 'it's a life with you...'" she quoted.

Theron took another step forward, now standing right in front of her "'or no life at all'" he interrupted her finishing his own quote "I meant what I said that day Serana and I mean it now"

"well what about you?" She asked "it's my job as your wife to keep you safe as well. I was doing that but you stopped me, I know I didn't do the things they accused me of. Except for the Daedra worship part, I haven't done that in a while but I did technically do it but that's beside the point. They needed someone to blame for that, it might has well be the vampire instead of the dragonborn"

"You don't get to make that choice" Theron frowned at her.

"I just wanted to protect you. To keep the one thing, I love in my life safe. I couldn't let the people blame you for those crimes" she said trying to excuse herself.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks, I don't care what the consequences are, I don't care if I have to fight Molag Bal himself with nothing but my fists, I. Don't. Care. Because it's you" he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her right in the eyes, blue meeting red "I would do anything for you, I could never just stand by and watch while you die like that. Because... it's a life with you or no life at all" he finished.

Serana didn't say anything back, her face was still one of shock and awe. After four years of knowing him, his compassion still surprised her. She quickly closed the distance between them and brought his lips to hers, Theron and Serana's eyes both closed as they tasted each other. Serana's red smooth lips meeting Theron's ruff one's. They separated briefly and looked into each other's eyes, no words were spoken, they didn't need to be. They looked at each other one more time, they gave each other the same look they did the first time they ever made love, it was after Harkon was defeated. Serana didn't say anything to him after Isran left the castle, she just took his hand and led him to her old bed room.

Now whenever they had that look and starred at each other, there was no stopping them. They both moved forward to each other and their lips met in a fierce lock, Serana's hands made their way to the back of his neck pulling him closer towards her and Theron wrapped his own hands around her waist doing the same. Their mouths opened and their tongues battled each other for dominance, Theron could feel the fangs in her mouth which still had the small taste of blood on them from the last time she fed, either on a potion or a criminal.

Without warning Serana jumped, Theron's hands quickly moved to grab her rear as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Now that she had the height advantage his head dropped from her lips and found their way to her neck, Serana's head fell to the side and a moan of pleasure escaped her mouth. Theron didn't think as he carried her body up the narrow stairway to the small bedroom, knowing what was going to happen. With a wave of her hands a small blue glow emitted, it was a simple spell but at the same time so useful. With the use of magic, all the straps and hooks holding his armor together and holding it against his body all became undone.

With each step forward he took, a piece of armor fell and it wasn't just him. Seeing as how Serana was getting to work on him, he knew he had to go ahead to do the same for her. His hands moved off her behind and he used the same spell as she did. Once they reached the top of the stairs, their bed was in sight. Both of them just completely forgot about how the day started, they just lost themselves.

Theron gently lowered Serana onto the bed first, all of his armor and her clothing scattered around the route to the bed, both of them wearing only their undergarments. His lips made their way back to hers and his right hand slowly lowered to caress her cold pale thigh "Theron" she gasped in pleasure "I love you" she stated.

"I love you too" he said leaving her mouth and hovering above her, he slowly reached up and brushed a thread of hair out of her eye "always" he finished gently before once again taking her lips once again. Their tongues invaded each other's mouths as their hands roamed over each other's bodies. Serana used her strength to flip Theron off of him and position herself on top of him, straddling his lap she leaned down and claimed his lips again, his arms made their way to her back and found the small hook for her undergarment and quickly undid it, the cloth fell off her body and landed on the ground.

Serana quickly stood up and stood at the end of the bed giving Theron a full view of her ample breasts, with a smirk of hunger, the same smirk she had on her face when she eyed her meal, her living, running away terrified meal. She reached for his own undergarments and pulled them off with any hesitation. Her smirk increased to a full smile as she looked at his full erection, not even giving him a chance to do it she pulled her own down as well leaving them both in full naked glory.

Not asking for permission to do anything, it wasn't her style. Grabbing the base of his manhood she brought her mouth down upon him and began to kiss the tip of him before slowly opening her mouth and taking as much of him in as she could. Bringing her head up and down on him again and again causing him the groan with pleasure, she loved doing this. After everything he's done for her, no matter what he said, he saved her, gave her a second chance at life and she will always be ready to pay him back.

Theron's eyes closed and he continued to groan as she continued to work, it was moments like this that made him wonder whether or not vampires also had the power of intense sexual pleasure, because she always impressed him in that area. But this wasn't enough, he wouldn't be able to last much longer if she continued at this pase. Sitting up he grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her on top of him, her breasts landed on his face.

Serana expected him to take a few minutes with his breasts as he usually did "ah" she yelped in surprise as his hands found their way under her legs and lifted her up off the bed and suspended her in the air "oh, gods" she gasped as she felt Theron's lips claim her womanhood for their own, her hands grabbed the back of his head for support to which was becoming harder and harder as she began to lose control to her bodies spasms "oh, Debella... more" she moaned as Theron's tongue entered her.

Her head fell back as her body arched and her eyes rolled in the back of her head as he showed no sign of stopping or even slowing down anytime soon "Ther...Th...Theron" she gasped struggling to speak as she felt the climax coming "Fu...F... Fuck... Fuck me" she requested "I... I need you... I need to feel you inside me"

Before she could even blink, Theron threw her back down on the bed. Landing on her back she felt Theron's body land on top of her and his mouth close around her right breast. She continued to lose herself in the moment before her eyes shot open and her back arched at the surprise of feeling him enter her "oh, fuck, Theron" she gasped feeling his lips move to her neck and to give her ultimate combination of pleasure, his hands grabbed both of her breasts and began to caress and message them.

"oh... oh... harder" she moaned as she felt him penetrate her, move out and do it again in an incredibly quick fashion "Debella, gra... grant me mercy" she prayed feeling the end coming "AAAHHHH" she screamed as her whole body began to spasm out of control, without even thinking about it and allowing her instincts to take over her arms wrapped around his shoulders and used her strength to press their bodies so close together they might as well have been connected. Her mouth opened and her sharp teeth bit down on his neck easily piercing the skin. She didn't drink his blood, she was able to stop herself before that happened. Serana heard Theron grunt but that wasn't because of the bite, it was because he had finished and she could tell because she could feel his seed spill inside of her.

He clasped next to her taking deep breaths with a smile on his face "you came a little to close there" he said as his hand glowed yellow and brought it up to his neck, quickly closing the two fang marks in his neck.

Serana laughed as her head turned to face him "it's your fault, making my entire body scream out in pleasure. I love you, so much" she said leaning in and kissing him again.

"I love you too, but you need to be careful" he said in a serious voice "you know what would happen if you drank my blood" he finished. Serana nodded against his neck before kissing him again. Knowing full well what would happen, her mind couldn't help but flash back to when she was brought back to her castle.

 _ **Four years ago**_

 _ **Castle Volkihar**_

" _I offer you my blood, take and you will walk as a lion among sheep. Men will tremble at your approach and you will never fear death again" Harkon said opening his arms in a welcoming gesture, with Serana at his side and annoyed expression on her face, she didn't really no Theron well but he seemed like a nice man and she didn't want to see him become one of her clan._

" _No" Theron said with a calm expression and not even a hint hesitation._

 _Harkon's arms dropped and there was complete silence in the hall, all the vampire's where in a state of complete shock, their mouths hanging open. Serana didn't have the words, she's never been more surprised in her life. This Theron was denying immortality, incredible power over necromancy, a gift from Molag Bal himself. She decided he was the most surprising man she's ever met._

 _And somehow, he continued surprise but this time in a rather... gruesome way "you dare!" a voice said in anger from the right side of the hall. Serana turned her head and to face the high elf and instinctively showed her fangs and growled angrily at his direction._

 _Vingalmo couldn't believe his ears when he said no, this Nord had the arrogance to say no to Lord Harkon. NO! TO BECOMING A GOD! He won't stand for it. He stood up from his seat at the table "YOU DARE!" he shouted moving around the table towards Theron._

 _Harkon didn't make any move to stop him, he was c_ _urious_ _about what this warrior who saved his daughter would do to defend himself against one of his own, true_ _Vingalmo was one of his own but he's also been arrogant and he wouldn't care if he died. Vingalmo walked past Harkon and now making a bee-line for Theron._

 _Theron was smirking internally as he saw the vampire approach, he's seen plenty of vampire's in his life, and fought just as many, he's seen the look of hunger before and he knew what was coming next. Using the speed and power of a vampire lord Vingalmo quickly closed the gap between him and Theron, placed a hand on his shoulder and the other the top of his head._

 _Serana quickly stepped forward with a look of anger, before to her surprise Theron's hand flattened indicating her to stop, she did so but more out of shock then being told to. Vingalmo opened his mouth and extended his fangs before biting down on Theron's neck, who winced slightly at the bite. Vingalmo grunted as he stepped away from Theron coughing violently "wha..." Cough "what is this?" he asked as dark veins began to grow over his body._

 _Serana, Harkon and everyone else in the hall where all looking on with great interest and some with an eager glare "you know" Theron said before his lifted his left hand to his neck as it glowed yellow as the wound over his neck healed "you should really watch what you eat"_

" _AAAAAHHHHHH" Vingalmo screamed before his skin started to collapse in on itself and multiple large splits began to form causing his blood to spew everywhere, that continued for about thirty seconds until his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell backwards dead._

" _yeah, I'm not exactly tasty" Theron said looking at his dead corpse._

 **Present day**

 **Eagle's nest**

"Trust me" Serana smiled "I don't plan on letting that happen to me" she said before wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her lips to his "no matter how much I enjoyed watching Vingalmo suffer like that" Theron laughed at her words before moving to her neck kissing it passionately, coursing her to moan "is it weird seeing him suffer like that turned me on a bit?" she asked with a smirk.

"nope" he answered quickly returning it his work "after I defeated Alduin. I spent a week sleeping with everyone woman I could find" he admitted causing Serana to push him back and look at him with a look with mix look of amusement and confusion.

"really?" she couldn't help but ask, she knew full well that she was Theron's first woman, just as he wasn't her first man but he never struck her as the type of guy to lie around all day and constantly bed other woman. She never asked if that's something he's done but she just guessed from the way he acted, always polite and responsible to woman and barely ever returned their smiles of hunger when they gave them to him.

And when they started courting he didn't even look twice at any woman, she even tried to catch him in the act of looking at other woman at least once but he never did. Not that she would have cared, she wouldn't mind that he occasionally glanced at other woman, just as long as he remembers what's waiting at home for him. Besides if he did that then she could glance at other men guilt free "oh yeah, I was like a walking hormone for about a week" he said rolling onto his back as Serana turned on her side and rested her head on her hand as she used her elbow to hold it up.

"I mean, like five minutes after Alduin... blew up. I just grabbed Gormlaith's hand and just pulled behind some bushes" he said with a chuckle "and yes, before you say anything I mean Gormlaith as in Gormlaith Golden-Hilt. As in one of the three Nord heroes who defeated Alduin last time. Once I got back, well there was just no stopping me. Lydia, Mjoll, Tonilia, Faralda, Colette, Vex, Rikke, Jordis, Calmillam, sapphire, carlotta, Elisif..." he started to list.

"wait" Serana stopped him "Elisif? As in _high queen_ Elisif. I thought she was mourning over her husband?" she asked.

"she was" Theron nodded at her words "but she's still a woman who has been without a man for over a year, thus still has that urge for love making" he explained as best he could.

"hang on" she looked at him "all of those women live in different parts of Skyrim, how did you have sex with all of them within a week?" she asked now curious about his statement.

Theron shrugged "well, once I got back I had to go to each hold and tell them that I saved the world, the truce was off and they could go back to killing each other in a civil war. As I went to each hold, the high I got of stopping Alduin hadn't went yet"

Serana raised an eyebrow at him "and all of these women, who by the way I know and still see whenever we go to that hold. Where just ok with sleeping with you?" she asked.

"well I was already well known throughout the country as the dragonborn, the hero and I already knew all those women. Did favors for them, I like to think we're friends. So, after I flited a little. They were all good with it. It's actually what started relationship with Aela" he explained as he notices to the frown on Serana's face at her name "anyway, the point is. We all have things that turn us on. Yours is watching people you hate suffer, mine is stopping world ending threats" he smiled "remember what happened after we got back from Solstheim once we beat Miraak"

Serana gave him a small smile before looking down with a blush "how could I forget" she asked leaning in towards him "we didn't leave our bedroom in Solitude for a week" she laughed "and I couldn't walk straight for another" she finished kissing his neck.

A confident smirk came on his face "want to repeat the events of that week?" he asked.

"oh, you don't even have to ask for that?" she smiled before straddling his lap again getting ready to mount him, and ride him like a horse.

* * *

After a few hours of intense movement of passion, the two lovers emerged from under the bed furs. Both of them covered in sweat as their bodies where pressed against each other. Serana's head had found itself to the crock of his neck as Theron had his arms wrapped around her pushing her closer towards him, Serana didn't fight it but embraced it, she let out a sigh of pleasure as she felt the warmth of his skin against the cold of her own. This is why she loved Theron so much, despite everything that just happened. Despite everything he just did, despite how angry she was with him, despite how sad she was. Now that she was pressed against his chest after an amazing session of love making, he made her forget about everything wrong in her life, not just what happened in the area but everything with her father, even the fact she was a vampire.

But of course, she remembered again, she always did remember. Knowing that there was no convincing him to change his mind about their situation, they needed a plan but what could they do? "Theron" she said leaning back, her head landing on the pillow. Her eyes never leaving his as his hand moved up and down her side in a comforting manner "we need a plan" she said.

He just gave her that same smirk he always gave her "the plan can wait" he said leaning in again and placing a trail of kisses on her neck.

"Theron, Ha Ha" she laughed, Serana hated that he knew her ticklish spots. He always took advantage of that information "wait, wait" she said pushing him away with a smile on her face "really" she placed a hand on his cheek "we need a plan, we can't stay here forever"

Theron shook his head "no, but we can stay for a while. Serana only four people, four people" he repeated "in all of Tamriel who know about this place" he said with a smile "Aela, Tolfdir, Lydia and Isran. No-one else. Don't forget that everyone in Skyrim loves me" Serana chuckled at his words but it was true, the people of Skyrim where fiercely loyal to Theron, understandable considering everything he's done "it would take the legion months just to realize I'm not in any of the major cities. We're going to be ok"

Serana took a moment to think about what he said. She likes to think she's friends with Aela, Tolfdir and Lydia. Serana's met them multiple times and she knew that they were good people, Aela was one of her best friends, a good person, a good worrier, she was trust worthy. Serana met her after she and Theron dealt with her father, it did throw Serana off slightly after she found out that Aela and Theron used to be lovers but Serana put it passed her.

And Tolfdir, the silly old man she thought to herself. He was a very skilled wizard in every type a magic class but specialized in the Alteration class. He was a good man and trust worthy. Theron always spoke of the man with such a high regard, she got to know him and all the other teachers when she and Theron went to live at the collage for a month, he is Arch-Mage after all.

And Isran, well. He hasn't changed that much in regard to her through the years, true there was a respect and a small amount of trust between them. In the end it was a matter that they both trusted Theron and if he trusted the other that was good enough.

Serana guessed that Theron told those three people because they were his seconds when it came to the factions he was in charge of, expect the Dawnguard. The companions and the college of Winterhold, since Theron was in charge of those organizations he had responsibilities to them, usually they could find him in Solitude but if he wasn't there or in any of the other holds, they could find him here. In the eagle's nest, she liked that name and considering there was an actual eagle's nest on the roof of the house, it fitted well.

"And Riverwood?" She asked with a raised eye brow, challenging him a little bit. Seeing if he really thought of everything "they see us come up the path to this house all the time"

He nodded at "yes, and I also spent of twenty thousand gold peace's to renovate the entire village" he explained.

She smiled at him, reached up to touch his cheek "you knew this would happened, didn't you?" She asked.

"no" he shook his head "but I like to be prepared"

Serana's head fell against the pillow with a smile "always the man with a plan"

"that's one of the differences between you and me" he smiled "I like to think ahead unlike a certain someone"

Serana's face took a look a pain but they both knew she was faking "I think ahead" she defended.

Theron nodded enthusiastically at her "I'm just gonna start listing some things, let me know when you get the point. The time you wanted to take Alea hunting, have dinner with Jarl Elisif. Trying to push my horse Frost past his limits..." he listed.

Serana rolled her eyes at him "Ok, Ok. I got it. But Theron we need a plan"

"not yet" Theron said "for now, we can just get some sleep" he said pulling her in towards him. He was thankful Serana didn't fight him in that but gave him that tired smile he loved before snuggling back into him "I know you're worried about everything but it's going to be ok. Only people we trust know we're here, all the powerful and dangerous artifacts I've collected over the years are here with us. And the elder scrolls are even more safe. We're going to be ok, I promise" he said.

Serana smiled as her eyes closed, that did make her feel better. When Theron made a promise, he kept it. Theron held her close as his own eyes closed and he allowed himself to drift into a peaceful silence. It was true that all the artifacts he has where in this small house, she's seen them. Hell, if she lifted her head and looked past the end of the bed to the large painting of Skyrim's landscape but that's just for show, behind that a secret compartment which housed the most powerful artifacts he has and the most valuable trinkets.

It wasn't long after her eyes closed that she drifted off into a peaceful sleep, or as peaceful as it could be after everything that's happened today.

Theron breathed a happy breath as he felt Serana's breasts press against the side, her arm wrapped around his chest and her head just above that. It was moments like this when all felt right in the world for Theron but now that he knew she was safe and by his side, he had a moment to think about what he did. Of course, he doesn't regret it, not for a second but she was right. They needed a plan on what they could do, it went without saying that they were now the most wanted criminal's in the empire. He didn't know which was the _most_ wanted criminal, on the one hand Serana was a higher Vampire Lord but Theron was the Dragonborn, more powerful and the one of set her free from execution.

' _gods, what did I just do?'_ he said to himself, even though he didn't regret what he just did that doesn't mean he doesn't feel guilty about everything. Sure, he felt more betrayed then anyone but the families of the guards he killed may disagree and he couldn't forget that now after that the empire wouldn't be able to protect him from the Thalmor. Well, they didn't really protect him that much anyway but it did come in handy when they stuck up for him when he dealt with the Thalmor's injustice of his people. They've been a pain in his side since he was just a child, always coming after him due to what he was.

It didn't take much for something to realize he was Dragonborn, all it took was a look into his blue dragon like eyes. Once the Thalmor heard about it, they pursued him constantly throughout his life. His childhood was all about moving from one place to another, it wasn't until his mother and father died and he headed to Skyrim that he was able to stand on his own and against them.

' _well'_ his head tilted down to look at Serana _'not stand against them alone'_ he said to himself, closing his eyes and sighing. He breathed in the scent of her hair and body, it amazed him every time. By all intents and purposes, she is a vampire, so she's dead and yet her natural scent was that of an exotic flower, it reminded him of a blue mountain flower but it was a little different.

Now back to a plan, what where his options. He was telling truth when he said it would take the empire and Thalmor months to figure out he's not in any of the holds, it would take them a week alone just to send word from Cyrodiil to Skyrim about what happened, so they could go to the cities of the country for at least two weeks without a worry but after that they would need to stay at the eagle's nest, if they had to leave because something came up they would need to avoid all the major roads and cities it would be tricky but it could be done.

In all honestly the worst part about all of this was that it wasn't fair to her, after everything she's been through, all the pain, all the sorrow. It pained him so much that even now. Her father's dead, she has a family, friends, people to relay on, a husband. She's told him that the last three years have been the best of her life, even during everything that happened with Mirrak, she just loved her life, something she hasn't felt in a very long time, she loved her friends, her home, tending their garden. And now it was taken away from her again ' _if only there had been another way'_ he said to himself before closing his eyes and letting himself drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Once the calmness of sleep claimed him, all he saw was white. Looking down Theron saw himself, standing in his regular clothing, no armor. Looking around himself, he just saw white, nothing in the distance, no ground below him but he could feel himself standing on... something. He didn't know if this was dream or not but he felt calm, at least for a while **"Hello my son"** a deep voice said from behind him. Turning around he saw... nothing, it was just whiteness.

"wha..." he started confused by what was happening.

" **you seem to be having a troubling day"** it said again but this time when Theron turned around, he saw the source of the voice.

Theron's eyes shot open at the sight, he's seen some strange things in his life but this takes the sweetroll. In front of him, the size of the mountain was a golden dragon unlike anything he's seen before, expect for one place. His mouth dropped as he remembered seeing that large dragon statue in the imperial city, he remembered what that statue was supposed to be "Akatosh" he gasped before his instants kicked in and he dropped to his knees in worship of the dragon god of time, Talos would usually be the deity most Nords worshipped. But Theron always felt a closer connection to Akatosh, maybe it was because he was the father of all dragons and Theron did have the blood and soul of a dragon, or a Dovah.

" **rise my child"** the deep voice of Akatosh said as he felt whatever he was kneeling on shake under the force of the mighty step.

Theron looked up at the face of the golden dragon and stood up "wha..." Theron said still clearly in shock by what is happening "where am I?" He asked.

 **"you are still in your bed with your vampire lover"** Akatosh said **"I have simply borrowed your mind and brought it to this blank plane, so we may speak"** he explained.

"why now?" Theron asked as he lifted his hand to his neck and felt the amulet to Akatosh "after everything I've been through. Alduin, Harkon, Mirrak" he listed "you've never spoken to me before, what's changed?"

Akatosh didn't say anything at first, he simply looked down at him. Before Theron could ask anything else he began to shrink, his head began to flatten, the large wings began to retract into his back. Theron's eye brows rose as the god form of Akatosh was now transformed into what looked like a normal man, he was the same size as Theron, brown hair, average clothes, the only thing that stood out was his eyes. There where the same as Theron, dragon like. But unlike his, they were gold instead of blue "more things have changed then you know" he said in a gentler voice. Honestly Theron thought he sounded a little like Tsun.

Akatosh placed his arms behind his back and started to pace back and forth "you lover accused of unforgivable crimes, you saving her and in turn ending the life you once knew and a great darkness has returned to a land far away" his pacing stopped and he looked at Theron closely "you nor your wife can stay in Skyrim or Tamriel, you need to leave" he said.

Theron frowned at his words "why? Why do we have to leave are home simply because my wife was wrongly accused and saved her from death?"

"because Tamriel is not the only place that needs your help" Akatosh simply said as behind him an image of Tamriel appeared in the air. He turned to face it "much of the world is unknown beyond this to you" he explained as Tamriel began to move to the right and a knew land unknown to Theron came into view "this land is in mortal danger and the people in it, good people. They need help?" He started.

Theron crossed his arms at the news, he looked up at the new mass of land that replaced Tamriel. It was completely different and he wouldn't know what to expect. He wanted to help people if they were in danger but could he really drag Serana into that? After everything she's been through? However, it seemed that Akatosh was able to tell what he was thinking "your thoughts return to your lover, do not think that I wouldn't ask you to do this for nothing. If you and your lover can save this land, you will be rewarded and it will be a reward you cannot get anywhere else. Not even the Deadric prince's"

The image of the land vanished from view and Akatosh turned back into his dragon god like form **"when you wake up, you will have one hour before a portal opens in your homes courtyard. If you step through it, it is up to you and your beloved to decide how to stop the threat. I have faith you will make the right decision"** he finished before he glowed brighter and brighter until Theron had to shield his eyes from the light.

* * *

Theron's eyes opened to see the ceiling of his home, looking to his left he could see that Serana wasn't there. Sitting up he looked around and could see out of the small colored window by the stairs leading up to the bed that the sun had just come up over the Horizen. Standing up he quickly grabbed a pair of undergarments and made his way downstairs, upon landing on the ground floor the smell of morning stew hit his nose. He smiled, it wasn't the first time Serana made him breakfast, it was one of the few meals she actually knew how to cook. But there was no sign of her and considering the sun was now in the sky he doubted that she would be in the court yard. That only left one alternative.

Walking to the far side of the living room, Theron opened the door that led to the small tower on the far side of the house. Once he opened the door to the towers top the sound of someone humming hit his ears and the smell of all sorts of flowers and ingredients "hhhhmmmmm hmm hhhhmmmm"

He smiled at the sight of Serana as she stood at the alchemy table mixing some things together to create god knows what. He walked forward and without warning wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss the area of her neck. Serana simply smiled at the act "someone's woken up in a good mood" she said.

"about that..." Theron said letting go of her and stepping back, Serana turned to face him with a confused expression "let's talk downstairs" he said gently taking her by the hand and leading her back to the living room. He sat her down on front of the fire place and went to the kitchen. He grabbed two bowel's and filled them with the breakfast stew but before he took them out he grabbed one of the blood potions and poured about half of its content into one of the bowel's.

Walking back outside he handed the one with the potion to Serana before sitting down next to her "so what's up?" she asked.

"Last night, I had a dream or a vision. I saw Akatosh..." after that he began to explain everything that happened and what he was told. Serana didn't laugh or look surprised she just remained still and listened closely, after all she's been through with Theron he didn't know if she had the right to be surprised.

Once he was done explaining they stayed in silence for a moment, Theron leaned back in his chair and began to eat his stew giving her some time to think about what he said. Five minutes later she finally spoke "when do we leave?" she asked.

 **Ok guys, and this is the start of my first ever cross over story I hope you guys enjoyed reading. Also, as you probably guessed I used some mods in this story, don't think anything of it, they won't come up again.**

 **As always please let me know what you guys think because I do read every review and message I'm sent and of course I'm open to idea's as to how I should proceed, until then I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	2. Welcome to Middle Earth

**Eagle's nest**

"are you ready" Theron asks Serana as she walks out of the house and towards the small court yard. They spent the last half hour talking about what they could need, what the plan when they got there was, how they should act and of course preparing themselves once that was decided. As they talked Theron was surprised that Serana didn't even object to what he told her, not that he came out and said 'we're doing this' to her but he thought that she would at least want to talk about it a little, consider other options maybe.

"as ready as I'll ever be" Serana answered as she walked to his side. She was wearing her standard vampire robes with a hood over her head but thankfully they had some time to prepare. The robes where given enchantments, one that would increase the natural Magicka pool within her allowing her to cast more spells before resting, as well as an enchantment that increased her life force giving her more health. Her hood was given a quite unique enchantment that granted her better protection from the sun's rays. Boots where enchantment to give her greater speed and make her feet silent as she walked allowing her to sneak up on who she targeted better. Her gloves where also given an enchantment that was increased in speed.

Finally, there was her necklace and ring. The necklace which was gold and had a gem of Aetherium at its crown, was enchanted which increased her resistance to pain of any kind and the dragon wedding ring on her figure, it had the most unique enchantment she's ever seen. The Aetherium on the ring was naturally a light blue color with a slight glow but when Theron was wounded it would turn red, a way of warning the other. She didn't know what to think when he told her about that, she didn't know whether or not it was for her benefit or his.

For weapons she held two Daedric dangers at her waist, both of which held enchantments that absorbed the life force of those she struck and if those dangers failed, she had her magic. She didn't have the same strength in the arcane Theron did but she was considered a master in conjuration and illusion.

Serana couldn't help but look over to Theron who stood calmly waiting for her. She looked at what he was wearing, knowing in advance that they were dealing with a potential world ending threat that's equal in danger to Alduin or Harkon, he wanted to be prepared as best he could. He stood with his full enhanced dark dragon scale armor, boots to helmet. The sword of the ancient tongues on his back, enchanted with magic that caused the blade to burn, freeze and shock whoever Theron struck it with as well as being blest by the divine with a holy light to greatly burn and frighten all manner of undead.

They spoke about bringing a bow with him but Serana brought up the fact that they might have to walk long distances so it would be best to travel as light as they could, so a conjured bow would have to do if the situation, whatever it was called for it. Apart from the sword on his back the only other type of weapon he had was his magic and the Thu'um, he would like to have more physical weapons with him but he knew Serana was right, they needed to travel as light as they could.

As for the armor itself, it was heavily enchanted in order to give him every advantage in any fight he could be in. The boots enchanted the same way Serana's was, speed and stealth. The main torso set of armor was given magic that increased his life force and the speed in which his wounds heal themselves. His gauntlets enchanted to increased his speed, strength, giving him greater skill with a sword and hand to hand combat. With the last piece of armor, his horned helmet, he could see greater distance's which was very helpful in his skills with a bow and was able to breath underwater.

Finally, the last piece of protection he had was his necklace, identical to Serana's but instead of a resistance to pain it was an increase of his Magicka. The wedding ring on his finger, like the necklace was identical to Serana's and it had the same enchantment. If Serana was ever injured to a serious degree, the glowing light blue crystal rock would turn to bloody red.

"are you sure you want to do this?" he asked as she stopped in front of her, he gently took both of her hands in his "we can still try something else..." he started.

"so, what?" she asked interrupting him "we just run away from everything, avoiding everyone we know, living in the wilderness, always looking over are shoulder?" she said tilting her head with a sly smile "while over the ocean, an entire continent burn's. All those people who live there, men, woman... children" Serana's voice broke at the mention of kids dying in the hundreds "who would we be if we run away from that? We can't leave them to that fate. I know you'd put me & my happiness first and that's why you're the love of my life but I also know that if you don't go, you'll never forgive yourself" she smiled as she lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck "it's not a question, we _have_ to do this"

Theron smiled back as he wrapped his arms around her waist before leaning in to kiss her passionately, as their lips separated their heads rested against each other's. Helmet against hood, blue lizard eyes staring into red predator one's "well, it's a good thing a packed two bags then" he joked. Serana laughed at his words as they separated and Theron turned around to pick up two medium sized fur bags that where casually resting against a small ledge. Holding one in each hand, he lifted them up and presented them to her "do you want the tent or the food?" he asked with a smile.

She chuckled at him before walking forward and grabbing the fur bag that contained the food "I'd like the one that weighs less" she smiled before placing both straps around her shoulders.

He smiled back as he took the bag that contained fur tent and placed it over his shoulder, couldn't do it with both shoulders due to the sword on his back "and now one final thing to do" he said before digging out a letter from his fur bag, he made a very oddly sounding whistle. He lifted his arm and the eagle who's also made her home here came down and landed gracefully next to his elbow. Without a word he lifted the letter up and the eagle took it in her mouth before flying away in the direction of Whiterun.

Serana had a puzzled look on her face as the eagle flew off "do I want to know?" she asked with a cool gaze.

Theron smiled at her but she couldn't help but notice that there was a sad gaze in him "she'll take it to Jorrvaskr, hopefully one of the companions will see it and take it to Alea. She'll read what happened in Cyrodiil, where we're going now..." he spoke but at that moment he looked down with a sad look "and considering how this might end or that we might not return at all even if we win. It's says that from now on she's the new Harbinger, Tolfdir is the new Arch-mage, all of our homes are to be sold off and money is to be given to different charities that help people, good people who were affected by war, bandits, illness, whatever it is" Serana couldn't help but smile at his generosity.

Normally Serana would be concerned about that but it made sense, everything important was here. Everything at the home's he owns is nothing special, a large book collection, some swords and armor sets, some gold and a few other items. All in all, it would bring a lot of money to a lot of people who need it "and of course" he added with a bright smile "a glowing recommendation for my housecarls" she smiled with him at that "and as a finial request from Balgruuf, I've asked that Breezehome is left to Lydia. Figured she's earnt a place of her own"

Serana opened her mouth to talk but was cut off when the ground began to shake, the two looked to main entrance of the courtyard as it seemed that the air itself began to crack and distort. They both knew what this was, it was time "are you ready for this?" he asked her, with an unsure voice himself.

She was amazed by that, she couldn't help but laugh as the cracked air started to twist as it turned into a deep blue color and the it started to turn like a maelstrom in the ocean "are you?" she asked right back at him.

Theron chuckled at her before extending his hand "may I?" he asked. she smiled back at him before taking his hand in a strong grip "Now, I'm ready for anything"

Without another word the two walked forward and stopped right in front of the portal, Theron turned and looked over his shoulder. He couldn't help but sigh a smile as he looked out over the land, Skyrim, the land he saved, his home. He looked back to Serana before stepping forward. And with that one step, the dragonborn, the greatest hero of the age, left his home with his wife and embarked on another great journey.

 **Middle Earth**

Theron and Serana both grunted as they fell on their stomachs. The first thing they noticed was the ground, it was grass and dirt so that ruled out the landscape being an artic land like Skyrim "Serana" Theron spoke getting to his hands and knees "sweetheart, talk to me" he said looking around trying to spot her.

"I'm ok" he heard her voice say from behind him, getting to his knees he quickly turned around and spotted her doing the same "that was not a good feeling" she added in a groggy voice.

Theron couldn't help but agree, he felt like he was just punched in the gut three times by Harkon and also had the worst hangover ever, of all time. Despite that he was able to pull himself to his feet and turn to face her "here" he spoke walking over to her and helping her to her feet.

"thanks" she said standing next to him and looking around "ok, what do we see?" she said thinking out loud.

Theron turned around to look about the environment "right" he said remembering what they talked about before they left. They needed to find out where they were, where the nearest civilization was and of course what this great evil was "it's hard to tell" he spoke looking up and seeing the night sky "what about you" he turned to Serana with a smirk "can the mistress of night see anything?" he asked.

Serana tilted her head at him with a sly look "I don't see anything" she said looking over Theron's shoulder "expect for that" she pointed behind him.

Theron turned around and his eyes widened "uh, can't believe I didn't see that" he said looking at what looked like some sort of ruin on top of a small mountain top "how far away do you think that is?" he asked as Serana walked up beside him.

It may have been dark but the moon light from the sky gave them a good view "a couple of miles" she said "assuming we don't run into any trouble, we could be there within an hour"

Theron nodded at her before raising his right hand and releasing a blue orb that hovered over his head and illuminated the area around them "let's go" he said as they started to walk in that direction "even if it turns out to be nothing we can still set up there for the night and get a good view of the area in the morning" he said as he started to walk forward, Serana next to him.

"you know" she spoke grabbing both straps of the bag over her shoulders in a casual tone "I feel we should be thankful that he didn't just drop us off in the middle of a battle field. At least one of our fathers is considerate"

"please don't call Akatosh that" Theron said back in low voice.

Serana quickly looked over to him and took his hand in hers "hey, it's not that bad. So, your father is a divine. So, what?" she asked.

Theron looked over to her as the two started to climb a hill across the fields "So, as far as I'm concerned my father was the man who raised me. The man who risked his life to keep me safe. He was my father" he said sternly, probably more then he meant too. It looked like Serana stumbled on a subject that hit a nerve of his without even realizing it.

"ok" she said softly "he was your father" it was a simple sentence and understanding but it was often those words that made the biggest impact on someone. Theron didn't turn to face her but she felt his hand grip hers just that little bit more firmly, it meant a lot to her. Serana wasn't going to lie, ever since she and Theron admitted their feelings for one another, there have been a few moments when there was an argument or a comment that happened and she was worried that he would leave her. It was stupid and she knew it but at the same time she just couldn't help it, she lost everything she knew and loved. Theron was the only person left and when he was angry with her it worried her to no-end.

The light in front of them went out and Theron lifted his hand up into the air and it glowed with a blue light, releasing another blue orb of light "it's times like this I miss the beast blood" he mumbled to himself.

Serana gave him a half chuckle "you don't mean that" she simply said knowing full well that it was just the ability to see in the dark.

Theron couldn't help but laugh "yeah you're right, I don't miss it at all" he said as they made it to the top of the large hill "even without it, not a bad view" he said looking lover the landscape and now being able to get a full view of the ruin. At first glance it looked like a type of watch tower for some old kingdom, it didn't take a long look to see that it was old. It had to be, the whole place was a ruin and looking around he couldn't see any sign of what it was a watch out for.

"Theron" Serana said with a concerned voice. He turned back to face her only to her with her arms slightly risen and looking to the ground slowly stepping backwards.

He narrowed at the sight before looking to ground himself "woah" he said jumping up slightly at the sight. On the ground all around the two where dozens and dozens of bugs, spiders and rats. All just walking away in the same direction past the couple and off into the distance. Theron walked over to Serana and looked at her closely "have you ever seen anything like that before?" he asked.

She just looked at him bewildered still by the sight, she shook her head before looking over his shoulder "Theron" she said walking up to him and placing her hands on his shoulders "there" she turned him around and pointed at an area at the half way point between the top of the ruin and the bottom. A small orange light.

"that's a fire" Theron said as his eyes narrowed "do you hear that?" he asked.

Serana froze in place as her vampiric ears listened. She could hear some birds, insects, the tree's swaying in the wind not too far away and shouting. The sound of a man's voice, he was yelling or screaming at something and in the distance both of them could see the light that seemed like a fire began to flicker.

"HHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Theron and Serana both froze in place, completely zoned out. There were certain moments in life when a shock just causes your mind to lose control of your body, it doesn't happen that often but it does happen and this was defiantly one of them. That was without a doubt the most inhuman sound either of them has ever heard and when both of them have met or either been a Vampire and Werewolf, Deadra, Falmer and all manner of monsters, that was saying something.

"there" Theron pointed to a small area of land in front of ruin. It was hard to tell dur to the clothing that they wore, but they could see five figures, all of which were wearing long black robes that covered their entire bodies, sharp dark swords raised in a pointing motion in the direction they were moving. They were spaced out by a couple of feet but it was clear that they were moving fast and with purpose, right towards where Serana heard those voices.

"how much do you want to bet that they're part of something evil" Serana asked sarcastically as she saw Theron looking at the ruin thoroughly.

"ok, I see two way's up. Their taking one" he started running down the hill they were on towards the ruin "we can cut them off at the top!" he yelled as they ran side by side.

As they ran across the dark field that had a small build of fog over the ground, Theron and Serana both unstrung the fur bags that they had on their backs and through them to the ground, Serana more gently then Theron, not surprising considering that his only had a tent and Serana's had food and some potions which neither of them wanted to break. As the two began to climb the ruined and broken stair way to the top neither couldn't help but feel an over whelming sense of dread. It wasn't the type of feeling you get when you're losing a fight or being betrayed, it was the type of dread you feel just before a mission or just before you feel get some news. It was your gut screaming at you saying something bad is _about_ to happen, not something that already has.

Theron and Serana now reached the top level, they couldn't think much of it. Like everything else in the area, it was ruin but what got his attention was who else was there. Standing in the middle where four different individuals, what surprised the both of them were how small they were. From where they were both standing, they looked like children but Serana knew form the scent alone their blood was much older than that of children. Right now, Theron was focused on what the four where looking at. The five Dark hooded figures were standing just on the edges of the ruin, all holding their dark swords close to their chests pointing upwards. Now much closer than before, Theron could get a much better look at these... things. The first thing he noticed was that their faces where completely blacked out by their hoods but he also felt the power of magic, it was like they were practically made of the stuff, similar to that of the Draugr in the many tomes he's been in. Everything else was the same as before, a black cloak covered their whole bodies. The only thing that was visible was dark silver gauntlet's over their hands and the same metal that seemed to be over their feet that was seen when they stepped.

Theron stepped forward down a few steps and was now on the same level as the hooded figures and the four... smaller figures. Serana was stepping close behind him, neither showing the slightest hint of fear. As soon as Theron's foot hit the ground the hooded figures all stopped moving and looked up to see him. As soon as their heads turned to face him, he couldn't help but feel the temperature around him drop. He took a breath and saw steam come of his mouth. The four smaller figures all turned around to see who those... demons where looking at. Now that they were all facing him Theron could see their faces, they all had the faces that seemed much older than their bodies seemed to be.

Not wanting to waste any time, he slowly walked forward "Serana, keep them safe" he said calmly as his eyes never left theirs. As he walked the smaller figures stepped to the side and moved behind him sensing that he wasn't a big of danger to them as the dark beings where.

Theron slowly reached up and grabbed the hilt of his sword, unsheathing it. The figures all aimed their swords at him "who are you?" he asked slowly lifting the blade and pointing it at them. They didn't answer, the dark figure in the middle dashed forward towards him. The two entered into a blade lock for a moment staring intently at each other "not in the mood for talking then" he said with a smirk as he saw the figure look up to see Theron's enchantments working as the figure's blade began to glow red with heat that was coming off Theron's own, not wasting time he lifted his leg up and kicking the figure back a few steps.

He charged in agasint the cloaked figures with a flurry of spinning motions, he was blocking every attack the figures where giving him but due to how heavily he was outnumbered he wasn't able to take the time to actually attacking them. Though Theron was confident in his abilities as a fighter as well as Serana's. He and she had taken on a large number of enemies at one time without any trouble but This was not the time to gain information because quite frankly, he doubted he would get it from the figures. Before they all charged him at once, he acted "Serana, cover yourself" he said without turning around.

Behind him, Serana knew instantly what he was planning. Without any hesitation she quickly grabbed the four small people and pushed them to the side "Hey, easy" one said but she didn't listen to it. Once that was done, she herself joined them behind some cover and covered her face, hands, every bit of her skin that was exposed. She needed to or this was going to hurt.

Theron waited around two seconds for her to get to cover before he acted, he held the 'sword of antient tongues' up to his chest and then grabbed it with both his hands. As his hands connected the hilt, a small shock wave of wind erupted from around Theron. The runes that rested in a line along the whole length of the blade began to glow, before the dark figures could even thing about what was happening. An explosion of holy light came from the blade "HHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" the figures shouted as they tried to cover themselves from the light.

"GO BACK TO THE DARKNESS!" Theron shouted over the sound of what he assumed was a type painful scream "BACK TO YOUR MASTER! AND LET HIM KNOW THAT I AM COMING FOR HIM!" he threatened as he looked through the light and saw the figures turn and run away. Once he was saw they were gone, his right hand left the hilt of blade causing the light to vanish and the runes to lose their glow.

Taking a deep breath Theron looked around in front of him, they were alone. Turning back around he saw that Serana had stepped out of her cover, with the smaller people behind her "are you ok?" he asked slightly worried. She nodded at him as she took a few deep breaths, she walked over to him and walked to where the demons stood. She took a deep sniff, using all of her vampiric sense she tried anything she could to pick up a scent, a trace, anything that could give them an idea of what those things where or where they went "anything" Theron asked from behind her.

She turned to face him "not really, it just smells of death and a little bit of necromancy" she couldn't help but let a shudder pass through her "it reminds me of Bal" she said.

At the mere mention of Molag-Bal, Theron's hatred grew to an unmiserable degree. Out of all the people and gods Theron as met or even heard off, Molag-FUCKING-Bal was without a doubt at the very top of his shit list. But right now, he needs to focus on their current situation "that does not bode well for us" he stated.

Serana slowly shook her head "no, no it doesn't"

"who are you?" a voice said from behind the pair.

Theron and Serana both turned in place and they were both surprised by a new different individual had joined them. Standing in the middle of the four small figures was a man, he a little smaller then Theron, had long brown hair, a thin set of clothing that also held some small amount of armor and a long-sword pointed right at Theron. They both looked at each other for a moment, Serana shrugged and crossed her arms at him, he turned back to the man ready to speak. Theron couldn't explain it but his gut was telling him that this man was ok. He reached up and re-sheathed his sword "My name is Theron, this is my wife Serana. I assure you that we are not your enemy" he said calmly lifting his hands up in a surrender fashion.

The man tilted his head to side for a moment, deep in thought about whether or not he could trust them no doubt. After several seconds, the man nodded before sheathing his on sword "I'm Aragorn son of Arathorn" he turned his head to the four smaller men "this is Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin" Serana and Theron both nodded to them "tell me, what is warrior of your caliber doing out here in the wilderness?" He asked.

Theron wasn't surprised that he directed the question towards him and not Serana, given the fact that he was wearing armor and she wasn't, it wasn't that surprising "we were sent here" Theron said not really having the time nor patients to come with and maintain a lie about the situation they were in "sent from a land beyond the western sea, to help aid the people of the land fight against the forces of darkness that are growing here" he explained "and I take it, those... things in robes are a part of that darkness. You know of what they are do you not?" he asked.

Aragorn nodded at him, if he was thinking about what Theron just told him he didn't show it "yes, they are the Nazgul. Ring wraiths. They are neither living nor dead, they've been hunting us for the past two days now"

"hunting you?" Serana asked stepping forward "why?" she asked.

"we have something that they greatly desire and it must be kept from them. We're on our way to Rivendell. The home of the High Elves, they'll be able to help us"

Theron couldn't help but chuckle at that "helpful High Elves? That's a first" he said with an amused smile "regardless, we would like to accompany you to this Rivendell. Chances are there's someone there who can help us know more about this threat you face"

Aragorn seemed to think about what he said for a moment, Theron could tell that though it seems hard to believe, he was considering it "It's a two-day journey to Rivendell from here. Do you bring any provisions?" he asked.

"we did" Serana nodded "we left them at the bottom of this ruin before racing up to confront those... Nazgul's"

"they were closer than we thought" one of the smaller men said, Frodo "we'll need to keep moving fast in order to stay ahead of them"

"couldn't have said it better me'self" Pippen said looking over to Theron and Serana "even with our new friends here, I don't like the chances of fenden them off again"

"then we better get moving" Theron said looking back to Aragorn who seemed to be in charge of the... odd group.

"we'll head back down and make are way there. Frodo is right, we'll need to reach the home of the elves quickly before the Nazgul have time to organize and reassess you as a threat" he said before turning around and heading away from the top of the ruin.

* * *

Once they reached to bottom of the ruin Theron and Serana both grabbed their bags which where thankfully still there and unharmed. Aragon gave them both a nod before turning around and leading the way into the distance. For the moment he took to roll of team leader which the pair of Nords where more than happy with considering they hadn't the faintest idea where they would be heading.

After walking for around an hour Theron felt now would be a good time to ask "Aragon, I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about this land?" he started picking up some speed to walk next to him "more specifically the evil that has begun to inhabit it"

For a moment Aragon didn't say anything, no doubt still thinking weather or not he should tell someone he just met about something that means so much "I only know of one evil that can effect Middle-Earth so much while at the same time bringing forth the Nazgul to serve them..." he started.

"Middle-Earth?" Serana said interrupting him from the back of the group, the four smaller humans turned to face her and it didn't take a genius to figure out that they were feeling uneasy. After all she was standing right behind them in the dead of night with glowing red eyes that housed a look of hunger, that would unnerve most people.

"Middle-Earth is the land you have found yourselves in" Aragon informed "I do not know all the details but from what I've been told, thousands of years ago the great rings where forged. Three where given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings..."

"Wait" Theron said interrupting him this time "the Elves are immortal?" he couldn't help but be amazed by that little bit of info, true the high Elves of the Summerset Isle have a longer life span then most but that was only a hundred years or so.

This time Frodo decided to speak up "they can still be killed, but it will only be to mortal wounds. Age and time have different concepts to them"

"Seven rings where given to the Dwarf Lords, ancient miners and craftsmen of the mountain hall" Aragon continued, Theron and Serana where both about to ask him about the Dwarf's and if they're still around but remembered that he said that this all happened thousands of years ago and the most likely the same fate that befell the Dwarf's in Tamriel did the same here "and nine rings where given to the race of men, who above all else desired power. Within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race" he explained.

Theron was listening in with great interest as was Serana who had also noticed the look of interest the four others had as well "but soon, they all found themselves deceived because they found that another ring had been made. In the dark and unforgiving lands of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the dark lord Sauron was able to forge in secret a master ring, able to control the others. And in this ring, he poured in his cruelty, his mallas, his will to dominate all life" Aragon turned to face him, looking him dead in the eye "one ring, to rule them all"

Theron couldn't help but completely drawn in to this tale, it wasn't a completely unfamiliar tale to him or Serana. It was much like Harkon and Mirrak, not so much Alduin but that didn't matter now "one by one, all of the free people's and lands began to fall to the power of the ring and Sauron's vast army. Middle-Earth was almost his, until a unity was made. A last hope was made in the form an alliance between the races of men and Elves, together they marched on the slopes of Mount Doom and fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth. They had broken through Sauron's forces and where close to winning the day"

As Aragon spoke Theron heard a wince come from behind them. They both turned to see Serana, a small amount of smoke coming off her hands as she was in middle of putting her gloves on "are you ok?" he asked with a voice of concern. Turning his head, he that the sun had just started to make its way over the horizon. He was glad that she seemed fine but that was only because of the enchantments her robes had and they can only help so much.

She looked to him and gave a caring smile before nodding "I'm fine, a little sun won't kill me" she turned back to face Aragon ignoring the looks of amazement and worry coming from Frodo and the others, no doubt due to her skin doing something they've never seen before "please continue your tale. I find it incredibly interesting"

Aragon took a moment while Theron's eyes lingered on her in worry. She was right though, Serana has taken much worse sunlight then that "the battle, was almost won. But the power of the ring, could not be undone. Sauron had joined the battle and began to annihilate them. He wiped out half of the attack force on his own, thousands of men. It wasn't until Isildur, the son of the king was able to sever his fingers separating the ring from his body, destroying his physical self. That's my knowledge on the subject" he finished and Theron had to give him credit. He knows how to tell a good story.

As they continued to walk for the next few hours, the group changed positions many times. Theron and Serana had proven to be the most talkative asking a great deal of questions, such as what the group of smaller men where, not in a rude type of fasion, they were just curious. And they were surprised when Sam said that they're what most people call half-lings but they prefer to be called 'hobbits' "so Theron, tell me buddy" Pippen spoke "are you a wizard? I've only ever seen Gandalf been able to produce light from weapons like that"

As the question was spoken, Theron was at the back of the group, the hobbits in front of him, Aragon was still at the lead of the group and Serana was behind him "Wizard, Sorcerer, master or the Arcane" he listed with a little more pride in his voice then he meant too "I definitely know how to use magic"

Serana rolled her eyes at his words "yes, which he never fails to remained us" she turned to face the hobbits "please don't ask him anything involving magic. His ego's big enough as it is" she glared at Theron who just smiled back at her.

* * *

The group had been walking in relative peace for the rest of the journey, Theron and Serana both continued to ask questions about middle earth. The hobbits asked them just as many questions about practically everything they could think of. It wasn't until the third day around noon that they came across those they sought after.

Theron and Serana stood at the back of the group as they walked through a lush green field, the hobbits in the middle with Aragon in the front. Theron heard the thudding sound about a second before Serana did and it took them another split second to recognize the sound of horses, at least a dozen. Based on how Aragon suddenly stopped walking he heard as well, it was another few seconds before they saw six horses running towards them, they couldn't help but notice that their riders where wearing a very odd type of armor.

Though it didn't take long before the riders to reach them, the lead rider led his horse forward a little more than the others. Stepping down from his horse he removed his helmet... oh wait, as husband and wife looked at him, it was then they realized that he was a she and it was also then they realized she was quite beautiful. She walked up to Aragon and looked him in the eye "Aragon" she started.

As the two began to start a conversation Theron and Serana both starred at the Elf and couldn't help but notice that she and the others looked nothing like the high Elves of Tamriel. Unlike them these Elves are the same Hight as the humans, though they still have the same pointed ears their skin isn't the oil, orange color that they've grown to know but the same type as them. They were both so caught up in their separate analysis of the Elf they didn't notice that the other riders began to ride forward and slowly circle them. When they did, it was also when one of the Elves thought it was a good idea to point their weapon at Theron's face.

In hindsight he should have known that the Elf was just making sure they were all safe from the unknown party, he couldn't blame him considering he and Serana are a really intimidating couple, especially when they're both wearing armor. Theron could have sworn what happened next was just instinct, he didn't even realize what he did until it was over. In the span of a few seconds, he grabbed the hilt of the Elf's sword with one hand and grabbed his wrist with another. Pulling him off the horse forcing him to a ruff landing, his hand glowed with a purple light and a long sword extended from nothing and was aimed at his neck.

There was a moment of silence before Theron looked up, back to the world around him. There were five horses surrounding him, five swords pointed at his neck, four halflings looking completely shocked, a man looking ready to strike him down and finally a vampire with a tired expression and fingers bridging the gap between her eyes with a sigh "sorcery" the Elf woman said, a hint of awe in her voice combined with a face of shook. She walked forward towards him not bating an eye as she stepped past the horses, stopping right in front of him "who are you?" she asked bluntly.

Theron looked at the woman for a minute or two trying to get as much info from her as he could, it always helped to know who you're talking to. If he could describe her in a few words it would be 'noble' everything about her screamed royalty, or nobility at least. If he was being honest with himself, he would say that she held herself similar to how Serana used to be when they first met. Way back when she was still so uptight, it took a while for her to loosen up and enjoy life the way she does now "My name is Theron. This is my wife Serana" he spoke still holding the magical sword.

The woman looked him up and down before doing to the same to Serana "I know of and have spoken to every wizard that walks middle-earth" she announced "but I haven't seen you nor have I heard of you. I so ask again, who are you?" this time she spoke with a bit more ferocity and fierceness.

Theron couldn't help but frown at her words, he gave her a sarcastic chuckle before responding "why am I surprised. Here or anywhere else in the world, Elves, always so cynical and untrusting" the purple sword in his hand glowed a little bit brighter and the blade extended down further, now causing small drops of blood to spill from the Elf's neck.

Serana sighed once again before walking forward not caring about the swords aimed at her, that's happened a lot in her life. Stopping beside Theron she grabbed him by the hip before pushing back, forcing him to step away from the downed Elf and releasing the hold he had over his magical blade "Darling, please behave yourself" she couldn't help but say sweetly before leaning down and not so gently picking the Elf up off the ground, before he could even attempt to walk away she again not so gently throw him away without a care. Causing the Elf to fly through the air over his own horse and landing on the other side. That caused the Elves to break their unflinching warrior look. The woman took a step back in shock at what she did while the others all looked at each other in worry lowering their swords slightly before bring them back up.

Serana looked right into the eyes of the Elven woman who found herself frozen in fear as she starred into the blood red eyes of the vampire lord "are you the one in charge here?" she asked bluntly losing her patients.

The Elf's eyes narrowed slightly before answering "I am" she said just as bluntly but with a little hint of pride in her voice.

"Arwen" Aragon said as he took a step forward towards her "they claim to be travels hailing from a land beyond the eastern sea" he explained. _Arwen_ frowned at him for a moment, no doubt in... well doubt at that claim "they seek an audience with Lord Elrond"

This time she gave a chuckle "and why would I grant that?" she asked turning to face him as the Elf Serana through began to stand back up with an angry glare and a hand holding his neck as small drops of blood began to spill from it "your word may carry some amount of weight to it" she said to Aragon "even more so than usual, if what you are suspected of carrying is true" she glanced at Frodo which got both Theron and Serana to raise an eye brow, wondering what made the Hobbit so important "it will not be enough to grant an audience between Lord Elrond and two strangers, even if one of them is a wizard"

"he's not just a user of magic" he defended "he fought against one of the nine, a Nazgul, before driving off all eight others with his weapon" that did more damage to the Elf's façade than anything else, upon hearing that some even had their horses take a few steps back in shock and fear.

* * *

"woah" Theron said as he and the others where led down the small mountain pass. From what he and Serana where told this pass led to Rivendell, and he to admit. If the Elf's in any land did one thing right it would be architecture. The city didn't even look like a city itself, more like one big large house but the way the sunlight shined down from the sky and baked the land in an orange glow made the area look completely majestic.

"that's beautiful" Serana said with eyes just as wide.

"Don't stop" Arwen said from behind the two. Once they started to make their way here after Aragon's little declaration about Theron's fight with the Nazgul she started standing behind him and Serana having them lead the group, just pointing out directions where to go "we need to reach it before nightfall if you want to see Lord Elrond" she spoke.

The two had taken a moment before they registered what she said and began to move forward towards the city.

 **Hey guys, so sorry about the delay. But I have been very busy with college and my other stories, but I will try and do better I promise. Anyway, let me all know what you think about Theron and Serana's introduction to middle earth, how Aragon and the hobbits acted towards them. And of course, let me know what you think should happen next.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	3. The Fellowship of the Ring

**Unknown**

Fire, darkness, smoke. That was all Theron could see. Looking to the ground he could see that he was wearing his full Dragon scale armour, but it was broken and ripped into pieces and he was beyond amazed that it was still holding onto his body, he was holding his right side with his left arm as his blood began to pour from a large wound making him dizzy and weak. Looking down to the ground he could see that it was made from rock, black and sizzling. The smoke was all around him, it was so thick. He couldn't tell if he was outside or inside some cave, or stone building.

"SERANA!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He can't remember ever feeling fear like this before. He stopped and span around on the spot, looking for any sign of his wife " **SERANA**!" he shouted again, this time with the thu'um. The very ground shook with his ferocity. With every second that was wasted he grew more and more desperate " **LOR-VAH-KOOR** " even the smoke that seemed to be acting out of its own free will couldn't stand against his voice.

Turning around a small archway was cleared leaving a tunnel through the smoke, a small figure was standing off in the distance. Theron felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of her.

Serana was in no better shape than he was, she had a long slash on her shoulder going down in her hand, a large bruise covered her eye. The black cloak that was once able to cover her entire body was torn to shreds "I'm here Theron" she said turning her body half way to face him, what had him so worried was that she wasn't looking at him. Not even glancing in his direction, she was looking at something in her hands.

And Theron saw it, he knew what it was "no" he said to himself as he saw the light glance off the small object she was fondling. A small completely minuscule golden ring, it was then he realized where they were. They were exactly where they needed to be, at the place where it all began for Middle Earth "Serana, LET GO OF THAT!" he started to run towards her as fast as his legs could carry him. He couldn't even think anymore, he was so close, they were so close. All they had to do was drop it into the fire but it wasn't that easy, the ring, it... spoke to you, convinced you that you needed it.

" **Pain"** A loud, deep, grovel voice spoke and it made his heart stop. He would always know that voice, no matter how much time would pass or how much he would change, he would always know that voice **"Agony"** a large four fingered claw lifted up from a red abyss behind her **"My hatred burns in the cavernous deeps"** that was when he saw him, that was when Theron saw his rival, his ultimate enemy, his destiny " **The world heaves with my torment"** The bigger, stronger and more powerful head of Akatoshs' first born rose from the glowing red abyss. He was so different yet so similar, the thing that stood out the most was his jaw **"It's wretched kingdoms quake, beneath my rage"** He got a new one, it looked like silver but he doubted it was something so weak. The large head was followed by the armoured neck **"you stuck me in Oblivion for an eternity of hell** **"** his smoking, fiery red eyes looked down to Serana who still stood unmoving looking down at the ring **"now welcome to yours"**

The second those words left her mouth he knew what was coming next "NNNOOO!" he shouted as he saw a red glow admit from the bottom of what he could see of the neck and up to his mouth. Serana's eyes finally lifted up from the ring and met Theron's own. He reached out to her as he ran begging her to move, but all she did was give him a small smile before a massive wave of flames engulfed her.

* * *

Theron shot up from the bed faster than ever, in the one hand was a ball of fire and in the other waves of electricity ready to fired at a moment's notice to melt the skin off anyone who was a threat. There wasn't, looking around he saw that he was still in the same room he and Serana where sent too for sleep as it was dark when they finally arrived at the city of Rivendell, at least he thought it was a city, honestly it just looked like one big house to him.

It wasn't until he felt a hand placed on his arm that he snapped out of his combat and warrior focus, turning his head he saw Serana. Her head still rested against the pillow as she looked up at him, without any words spoken she calmed him down. Using her vampiric strength, she reached up for his shoulder and pulled him back down, not that he offered that much residents. He could feel sweat drip down his head as it hit the pillow.

Without any hesitation she scooted closer towards him and rested her head against his shoulder. With her other hand she reached out for his, not caring for the deadly flame still held within it but as the contact was made, it quickly died out. She leaned forward and rested her head in the crook of his neck "it's ok" she said in a gentle voice "no matter what happens, it'll be ok as long as we stick together" Theron closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around her shoulder holding her close.

He listened to her and he believed her, he really did. But even then, after everything he's been through, after everyone he's fought and defeated. _He_ was always the one Theron feared most, even after he was killed the very idea that he might one day return is what kept Theron awake for many nights, it is what made him consider becoming a vampire for immortality, so that if he one day did return, he would be there to stop him. He closed his eyes and tried his best to rid himself of the very idea that he might one day return, or if he already has.

* * *

After a long and restless night on sleep, Serana and Theron where awoken by the sound of someone entering the room. Looking up they saw it was the elven woman they met yesterday. Arwen "it's time. Lord Elrond is ready to see you now" she spoke.

It only took about a minute or two before they were dressed and since they didn't have any other form of clothing but at the same time wanted to give a friendly impression. Theron decided to take the armour plates off the armour leaving only the simple tunic undershirt left. Serana didn't have to do anything really considering she wore robes, as much as they both knew it wasn't the best idea, she kept her hood up. She couldn't help it and Theron didn't blame her considering that it seemed the elves didn't believe in walls or windows; the sun was shining everywhere.

It didn't take long for them to reach the throne room of the elven Kingdom and as Theron might have expected they were not alone. Once he and Serana entered, the first thing they saw was the guards. Six of them on each side of the room, much like in Tamriel they wore a bright golden armour but what surprised Theron was how still and quite they were, they were like statues. When he looked, he couldn't even see their eyes move, which... he wasn't going to lie, a little impressive. As the pair looked to the end of the room what they saw was even more surprising.

A throne, but one not nearly as large and extravagant as they were expecting. A simple pointed chair above some steps, on that chair was someone they could only assume was this Lord Elrond they've heard so much about. He wore a long red robe and had a small silver circlet on his head. Theron and Serana both stopped in the middle of the room, Serana herself turning her head slightly away from the light of the sun, using her hood as a shield.

Arwen moved forward and stood beside the king, there was a moment of silence as the four starred at each other. Theron didn't doubt that he was already told about where he and Serana claimed to be from "this was not something I expected when I was told a person managed to hold off not just one but all of the nine" he said in a deep voice. The pair didn't say anything to that, didn't even know what they would say. Elrond's eyes landed on Theron "and I've been told you can perform magic, that you're a wizard. Is there truth to these words?" he asked with a calm voice.

"there is" Theron said just in a calm voice "my blade is enchanted with powerful magical properties as is my amour, both are armours" he gestured to Serana "and I've spent years in the practise and study of the magical arts. As has my wife"

Elrond nodded at him "yes, the hobbits have said as much. What I find the most interesting about you your claim to be from a land beyond middle earth. Can you please explain that?" he requested.

"there isn't much to explain lord Elrond. My wife and I were chosen to come to this land and help against the coming darkness. When we first arrived here, we weren't sure where to begin but the encounter with the... nine? And hearing about this... Sauron, we believe he is the threat we were told about" he explained as best he can, in the corner of his eye he could see Serana nodded slightly agreeing to his words "if Sauron is not to blame for this evil, then the Nazgul are at least connected to it. They seemed to radiate dark magic, bringing back a simple dead body is one thing. But these Nazgul were powerful, I only know one or two people apart from myself that is capable of doing something like that and I know they're not here" he added as his mind went to his mother in law Valerica, the dark elf mage Neloth and maybe Phinis Gestor.

All of them skilled mages. Valerica, an ancient vampire lord with thousands of years to hone her skills. Neloth, a dark elf famous amongst his people due to his magic prowess and Phinis Gestor, his own teacher in conjuration. Ture he wasn't a hundred percent sure he could create a being that powerful but at the same time he couldn't say it was impossible.

If he wasn't so deep in thought he would have noticed how every elf in the room seemed to tense. It wasn't until Serana slightly nudged him that he seemed to see the guards around the room place their hands on the hilts of their weapons. Without even realizing it Theron opened his hands and was ready to let the magic flow through them, before anything could happen Elrond raised his hand and all the guards instantly fell back to their original stance "perhaps I miss heard you. Did you say that _you_ are skilled in the practise of necromancy?"

"yes" Theron answered honestly "though it is outlawed practically every government in terminal expect in certain circumstance, it is still taught within the few magical collages"

"ah, I believe this is where I join the conversation" a new voice said.

Serana and Theron both turned around to see who spoke. They both raised an eyebrow at who they saw. It was an old man, with the largest beard either of them has ever seen, grey robes along with the same coloured pointy hat. What got Theron attention the most was the wooden stick in his right hand but anyone with even the slightest bit of magical talent could tell it was a staff, and with their magical insight they could also tell it was powerful. Around staff of Magnus level powerful which isn't something to laugh at.

"Gandalf" Elrond said standing up and moving to intercept the older man, the two shook hands before facing Theron.

"so, you're Gandalf?" Theron said "this wizard the Hobbits were all talking about"

"yes, I am Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey" he said walking up to Theron, right in his face. Theron couldn't help but lean back slightly with an uncomfortable expression "and those Hobbits have told me a great deal about you. A powerful wizard they say you claim to be"

Theron took a step back and looked him up and down "a wizard isn't the term I usually use. But that is the general idea, I am very well versed in the magical arts as is my wife" he explained.

"even in the dark magic of necromancy?" he asked with an unease in his voice.

"yes" he answered without hesitation "every time I see something or learn something new, I make it my mission to master it because sometimes the world needs someone who is willing to do what it takes to save it. I learnt, I mastered necromancy in order to stop a monster who was planning to destroy the sun" he regretted saying that the second it left his mouth.

When he did, he saw Serana shiver slightly, it was something he knew she wasn't comfortable with that topic. But he was right and it was necessary, and it was a good thing to because when it was time to fight with Harkon, the vampire summoned a large force of undead to aid him when Theron and Serana began to turn the tide. It was only due to Theron's study in necromancy that he was able to summon a force just as good to even the odds.

That and the dragon within him, He's Dragonborn, he has the urges of other Dovah, the urges to conquer and dominate everything he sees. Thankfully he's able to keep those at bay but the will and the tenacity he has to acquire as much power and knowledge he could, that he couldn't help.

Gandalf nodded at him before circling Theron taking in every detail about how he looks "and how does your land deal with magic?" he asked.

Theron shared a glance with Serana who herself turned to face Elrond "perhaps it would be best if we talk about this in a more private setting, also it would be helpful if you had a map of Middle Earth"

The Elf king looked at her for a moment before nodding along "follow me" he instructed before leading them out of the room. It was a few minutes before they were led to a large room that remained them of a study. Desks, books, parchments, large paintings. It had a beautiful balcony that allowed the rising sun to shine through. Much to Serana's dismay.

There was a large central table that held a large map that encompassed half of said table. The couple stood over the table and looked at the map closely studying what they can. They wouldn't be able to tell how large it was in comparison to Tamriel but unlike Tamriel's map, this looked incomplete, only the left side of Middle Earth is shown. What you could see was divided almost all the way down the middle by a line of mountains, there are a few places that stand out called, Gondor, Rohan and of course the famous Mordor they've heard so much about.

"and where are we on this map?" Serana asked facing the Wizard.

Gandalf looked at her oddly for a moment before reapplying, he walked forward and pointed at a small dot near the mountains in the middle "we are here, west of Misty Mountains"

"thank you" Theron said before taking a step to the side "and I'm sorry for the table, but I don't have a map" he stood over the uncovered table before lifting his right arm, a green flame quietly lit up in his hand. Serana couldn't help but be surprised that they weren't surprised.

With a wave of his lit hand, flames left his hand and gently flew away from his hand and landed on different points of the table. Once they hit, they began to burn away a small line, etching an engraving into the wood. Once it was done a full map on Tamriel was shown on the same level of size as Middle Earth. That was when Gandalf and Elrond leaned in to get a closer look "this is the land of Tamriel. Our home" he took a moment, leaving the two to think before carrying on "we can have a longer conversation about it later, but for now I'll give you the basics"

The wizard and elf king looked at him with great fascination "right now we have no real way of knowing what the comparison of size is between Tamriel and Middle Earth but until we know for a certainty, I believe it would be easier to simply say they are"

Serana stepped forward as well "Tamriel has nine different countries within it" she spoke with a wave of her own hand, much like with Theron before. A green flame erupted in her hand and more lines were added to the map, lines that created nine separate land masses. Each one holding their own people and culture"

Theron pointed to one of the largest countries at the top right "Morrowwind. It contains both the continental mainland and a large island, Vvardenfell. Morrowind is the original homeland of the Dunmer, also known as the Dark Elves" Elrond's eyes widened slightly at the mention of Elves "underneath Morrowwind is Black Marsh. Black Marsh is the homeland of the reptilian people known as Argonians. It is dark wetlands characterized by black marshes and bogs, thick with vegetation..."

"The Argonians" Elrond said interrupting Theron "what is an Argonian?" he asked.

"The Argonians are a race of reptilian humanoids. They aren't the strongest or smartest of people but they are without a doubt the most adaptable" Serana said "They are immune to almost every disease and can even breath underwater"

Theron pointed to the middle of the continent "this is Cyrodiil. Cyrodiil is the cradle of Human Imperial high culture on Tamriel. Home to the Imperails, they have proved to be shrewd diplomats and traders. They are skilled with combat and magic. Directly underneath that is Elsweyr. That is the home of the Khajiit. They are an intelligent, feline humanoid race and are well known for their natural prowess in agility and stealth. This makes them excellent thieves"

Serana spoke up next "just on the left of them is Valenwood, home to the Bosmer or Wood Elfs as others call them. The Bosmer are mostly known for their stealthiness and archery skill. Makes them fantastic hunters. At the very top of the map is Skyrim, our home" Gandelf and Elrond took interest in learning where Theron and Serana where from "the people that live there are called Nords. Due to the harsh cold weather and Rocky Mountains, the Nords have grown tall and strong. They are the most brutal of all the race's, most resilient and arguably the best warriors" she informed a little bit more than the other races.

"on the top left we have High Rock" Theron spoke "that is the home of the Bretons. They are a very interesting people; they are very gifted when it comes to combat but their true power comes in their magical talents, all of them seem to have at least some magical talent making them the most sought-after battle mages but unlike the other countries High Rock is home to another race, the Orcs..."

At the very mention of the name Orc, both Gandalf and Elrond recoiled "which you seem very surprised by" Serana said taking a step towards the two.

"yes" Gandalf said as he walked around the table, his staff tapping the ground as he did "the orcs have always been nothing more than an enemy to men, elves and dwarves. They have always been used as soldiers for the seemingly unending army of darkness"

Theron frowned at that "really?" he asked confused at the statement "that seems very odd, in Tamriel Orcs are similar to Nords. A strong brutish race but they do have a strong sense of honour, they tend to keep to themselves living in secluded tribes around the country and later the entire continent"

Elrond scoffed "I will believe that only when I see it"

"oh, it's true" he quickly said back "in fact an Orc acted as my head Liberian at the college I lead" Theron saw that they were about to ask questions but he really wanted to get this over with "finally we have The Summerset Isles. Home to the high elves, they are the most skilled race in the magical arts but they also have a superiority complex believing themselves to be better than everyone else. Wars have been started over their arrogance"

"that's every race that inhabits Tamriel" Serana leaned against the table "Of course there's a million more things to learn about the land but that's the basics. We can talk about more later. For now, we do have a job to get started" she said looked at Theron with a raised eye brow.

"right" he nodded "I think it would best if you tell us about some things. Namely, what you know about Sauron and whether or not you think he's the one responsible for this coming darkness"

"he is" Gandalf spoke immediately "there is no doubt in my mind that he has returned. And he is already moving his forces, the shadow is descending upon middle earth and I fear we will not have the strength to repel it"

Theron shared a worried glance with his wife "is it really that bad?" he asked to the two.

"we've been able to defeat them before" Elrond said in a solemn voice "barely and that was with the entire united army of men and elves. Now, the old alliance is all but dead and our strength is a fraction of what it used to be"

"but Sauron himself" he said back "what can you tell me about him?" Theron asked with great interest.

"when it comes to Sauron, you can be sure of nothing" Elrond answered "though he's lived for as long as we have. He is an entity of darkness and possess a power over magic that no-one can equal" before anyone could continue the conversation, they were interrupted.

The sound of people speaking caught the groups attention moving to a nearby window, they saw Frodo and Sam speaking to each other "I still shudder to think about what would have happened if you were not there to help them" the grey wizard said.

"and yet to come so far the hobbit has shown an extraordinary resiliency to its evil" the king said calmly as the group made its way back to the large table, which now held a map of both continents.

"It is a burden he should never have to had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo" Gandalf said solemnly.

"wait" Theron interrupted the two "Frodo has been carrying this all-powerful ring with him this entire time and we had no idea" he asked.

Serana crossed her arms "Aragorn told us the story of Sauron's fall but we think you would know more about the topic. Also, it would help if we could see this ring everyone keeps of talking about"

"have care what you wish for" the wizard took a step forward towards the vampire "that ring is not some relic, all those who come into with it quickly become placed under its spell. It reaches out to you, it calls to you. And the longer you hold it for, the longer your connection with Sauron grows"

Theron couldn't help but look down to the ground in deep thought before he began to pace slightly "and what do have anything that can raise against him?" he asked hoping it wasn't to dire.

"no" Elrond informed "He is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the east. His eye is fixed on Rivendell. And according to Gandalf. Saruman, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin"

"who's Saruman?" Serana asked beating Theron to it.

"I would like to speak to you in greater detail about the magic of your land but it seems that would have to wait" Gandalf said "however in middle earth magic is a much more rare occurrence. There a five of my kind scattered around the land. There is myself, Gandalf the grey. Then there are the two blue wizards, do you know I've quite forgotten their names" his voice turned with a humble tone "there is Radagased, the Brown who keeps and eye on the vast forest lands. Finally there is the leader of our order, Saruman, the white"

The vampire and Theron both nodded "so the most powerful magic user in the entire continent and your leader have turned traitor and joined the enemy" he summed up.

"His treachery runs deeper than you know" the Wizard spoke in a worried voice "By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orc with Goblin Men...he is breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in Sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring" he started to pace.

Elrond frowned at the Wizard "This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard. Gandalf the ring cannot stay here"

Theron was about to way in but the sound of horses caught his attention. He and Serana both looking out the large balcony to see a large group of people entering a courtyard "This peril belongs to all Middle earth. They must decide how to end it. Not just for themselves but for those who come after. The time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores..."

"wait, what?" Theron interrupted the king "where are you heading?" he asked.

"the plan was to journey across the Sundering Seas and find new land. But now, it seems we'll know what to expect" he gave him a small smile.

Theron returned the smile "if I might make a suggestion your highness. Whatever country you find yourselves in, using my name and the term Dragonborn should gain you some creditably. Might not be good but it'll be something" he didn't know whether or not this would help them or make it worse but he felt he needed to do something.

"Dragonborn?" Gandalf asked intrigued by the tittle.

"I'll tell you later" he shrugged off, but in all honestly, he did intent to tell him later "now, as to your original question" he turned to Gandalf "as you might have figured out from what I've told you so far. Magic seems to be far more common in Tamriel then here and some races are more potent to it than others. Take me and Serana for example" Serana stood next to him and smiled when he took her hand in his "we're both Nords, one of the least magically gifted races and yet we're very powerful mages. And given my... heritage" he didn't want to advertise what he was until he knew Middle earths stance on dragons "I'm arguably one of the most powerful magic users alive"

The smile on Serana's face faded and her eyes rolled "keep in mind this was before we met you. So, keep your ego in check mister" she spoke when Theron's head lowered and he took a step back giving her the flaw "people who are born with the ability to use magic are not treated drastically different, it's usually when they turn into teenagers that they start to lead different life styles and even then that's only if they want too. Some decide to not change anything and live like everyone else. Then there are others who want to further their skills, they usually end up joining one of the magical colleges scattered around the continent"

Theron could see that the two were taking great interest in what they were saying, though Gandalf was more into it then Elrond was "once they're the college or guild, they can choose to focus on one of the six main schools of magic. Illusion, Alteration, Destruction, Conjuration, Restoration and Enchanting" he informed "some choose just to become an adept at their chosen school and command a modicum or respect. Those who are able to master their chosen school gain a much stronger standing in society and are highly likely to be hired by nobles for various tasks"

"and of course, if someone is able to master more than one, which is very rare" Serana added "most of the time they are looked upon with awe by most and sometimes are trusted enough to act as peace keepers between kingdoms and cities"

"and they are trust enough for this task?" Elrond asked surprised that every type of people would just but their faith in wizards.

Serana shrugged "well, keep in mind that by the time a person as mastered more than one school they would in their early sixties and due to being in their twilight years. They have no interest in choosing sides, their only loyalty would be to their college or guild" Theron nodded at her words, because it was true. Even before he was Arch-Mage at the college, he would see Savos deal with stuff like that all the time. And after when he took the lead, it was just crazy how many times he was called in for something so petty.

"Gandalf, I would love to speak of this more. But I am very much eager to see this ring that's so important" Theron said as he got ready to leave the room.

"well you will have your chance" the Elf king said getting their attention "a council will be held in a few hours to determine the threat to Middle Earth. I would like you to be there" without another word the king left leaving Serana and Theron both to think about how they should go about this.

* * *

"well, that was interesting" Serana mused as the two found their way back to their room "and here I was thinking this would be simple" she laughed at herself a little.

Theron chuckled at her antics "yeah, you really where foolish to think that" he smiled as he sat down on the bed "hey, come here" he said.

She gave him a sly smile before walking towards him and sitting on his lap "what's going on in your head Dovahkiin?" she asked feeling Theron's arms snake around her waist and held her tight.

"well, apart from the most beautiful woman in world on my lap" Serana smiled at him before leaning in and resting her chin atop his head, she sighed in pleasure feeling his hot breath against her neck "I can't really get my mind off this Sauron we keep hearing about"

"hhhmmm" she hummed turning her head and resting her cheek on his hair and rubbing it softly "what do you mean?" she asked waving her fingers through the hair on the base of his neck.

Theron was silent for a moment "It's just every time we learn something new about him, the more I start to wonder what he really is, I mean building an army is one thing, hell I've done that. It's everything else, being an immortal, holding that much power, being that much of a threat. He's starting to sound less like a demon and more like a Daedric prince" as the words left his mouth Serana's hand froze.

"is..." she started, leaning back shaking slightly "is that even possible?" she asked "I know the princes usually have more than one name but I've never heard of one of them making an invasion force on this large of a scale"

He nodded at her words "that's the interesting thing. If I'm right Sauron has never had an interaction with Tamriel, he might be someone new"

She pulled away from his head and looked at him carefully "Theron, the odds of him being a Daedric prince are beyond impossible" her words came in a tone of fear and denial. Not that Theron could blame her, she fears the Daedra like he fears Alduin and she has her reason too.

"I know but you also know that it's a well-known theory that the realms of oblivion are infinite. Which means there are most likely a lot more Daedric princes we don't know about" he said in a gentle voice "I don't want to scare you" he reached up and caressed her cheek "but take a look at the facts"

There was a moment of silence between them before she spoke "but... even if this was true, that would mean that he was here, a Daedric prince in the mortal world in physical form. Theron, that's impossible" she argued as best she could.

"is it?" he asked as Serana stood up from his lap and began to pace worryingly around the room "sweaty I don't want to scare but this has happened before Mehrunes Dagon came here physically two hundred years ago. Molag Bal almost did a few thousand years ago" he regretted saying his name the second it left his mouth, Serana stopped moving and began to shake slightly.

He stood up and made his way over towards her "hey" he gently grabbed her shaking hands "you know I'd never let anyone of them take you, right?" he said knowing full well that it didn't mean much.

Yes, he could fight entire militia groups of enemies on his own and win within an hour. Yes, he could rally armies and kingdoms together and win wars. But fighting a Daedric prince was something he just couldn't do. Avoid them, yes. Kill their champions, of course. Even fending off their spiritual forms, with great effort, can still be done. But fighting them one on one, in their physical forms, he wouldn't stand a chance.

He was just thankful that his words stopped the shaking "I know" she whispered looking up into her eyes "but if what you're saying is true and a Daedric prince is here. How? Why haven't the divines done something about it? Surly if he's been here thousands of years, they would have done something"

"I don't know?" Theron shrugged "I'm not going to try to understand the minds of gods. If Akatosh comes to me again I will ask" Serana sighed at the short answer before nodding knowing there isn't much he could do. She simply moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her close and placed a kiss on her head "though if I am right about this then it would make more sense as to why Akatosh would send us here" he suddenly spoke out.

"hhhmmm" she hummed along as Theron looked out the balcony and saw that the sun had moved behind a dark storm cloud. Smiling calmly, he pulled down her hood letting her raven hair fall to the base of her neck "one sec" she said before pulling away from him and moving over towards their bags. Reaching into the one she carried and pulled out the red vile, unscrewing the cap and poring the red liquid down her throat. Upon swallowing what some would call the essence of life she let out an animalistic growl.

Of course, they packed a few blood potions for her, don't get him wrong he didn't hate that about her. That was just what she was, a vampire. She needed blood and he understood that, they just couldn't risk her loosing herself to the hunger so they packed some good just in case they couldn't find it another way. Back home she didn't always use the positions, sometimes when they were asked to take care of some bandits or rescue a hostage. They would usually split up to deal with everything as fast as they could.

Theron would go in the front and get everyone's attention and would cut them all down, while she would use her vampiric powers to sneak past them all and do the same from the back of the group but when she had the time or there weren't that many bad guys. She would find one, a big one or the most sadistic, pin them down and drink every ounce of blood they had.

He could see that Serana had deeply enjoyed the beverage, her head fell back and she exhaled a deep breath. A smirk appeared on Theron's face as he slowly walked up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his lips against her neck "mmmmmmm" she moaned feeling his warm lips press against him.

Turning around she pressed her lips against his, the session of love was affectionate to begin with but quickly turned to passion when Serana felt a well-known intruder pocking at her lips. She couldn't help but comply and opened her mouth, their tongues tangled with each other. After what seemed like several minutes. Serana pulled away to allow them to catch their breaths. Theron stood over her looking down at the raven-haired woman he'd come to think of a goddess of beauty. She reached up and caressed his cheek.

Moving into each other, their lips met for a second time. Therons hand moved down and started to caress the rear he grew to love so much. Serana took a step back and the legs felt the side of the bed, allowing herself to fall backwards with him landing on top "do you think we have time for..." she started to asked but was cut short with a gasp as she felt her him start to undo the strappings on her clothes "in a rush husband?" she teased with a smirk.

"well, you know me" he smiled as he slowed himself down "as much as I love a show, undressing you myself is so much more fun" he smirked and with a sharp pull and gasp from her undershirt was removed and her breasts where freed.

He leaned down and his went to work on Serana's neck. She gasped and instinctively moved her hands to undo the laced of Theron's own undershirt. Thankfully for her there were not that many. Pulling it up and over his head she looked and his strong scarred upper body "if we're doing this" she said waving her hand through his hair as her face was pressed against her neck "then you need to hurry up"

A chuckle escaped Theron mouth "yes ma'am" he smirked before grabbing her underwear and pulling it down revealing her maiden hood. He moved his mouth down towards her but before his lips could meet her centre a finger on his forehead. Looking up he saw an evil smirk on her face "your still clothed darlin. Take it off" he chuckled again.

"make me" he grinned back "aahh" he yelled as Serana grabbed him by the chest and pushed him off of her and onto his back.

"be careful what you wish for" she said back calmly.

* * *

Theron sat with a smile on his face as he sat on the right of Elrond. The court yard seemed more of a council meeting spot more then a yard. All the chairs were made from stone gathered in a circle, separate from the others was a wooden throne where Elrond was currently sitting. Serana was sitting on the left of Elrond with the same devious smile on her own face.

The last session of love making was incredible, unlike the last time in the Eagles Nest which was lust and desire. This was passion and love, even if it was a little rushed. Now however, he wore his plates of armour back on his undershirt. His helmet was by his foot. In front of them was a group of people, he recognized Frodo, Aragon and Gandalf on three chairs on the left of him. There was a group of Elves, men and they must be the Dwarfs they were told about. Not exactly what he expected.

Before anyone could speak Elrond stood up and addressed everyone "Strangers from distant lands ... friends of old. You have been summoned here answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite...or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate...this one doom..." he spoke as everyone listened in with great interest, Serana and Theron included. The king turned to the left and turned to the hobbit "Bring forth the ring, Frodo" he said politely.

Frodo slowly stands up and has a strong nervous look, he steps forward and moves towards a stone Plinth. He places the ring on the plinth and returns to his seat.

Everyone adopts a look of shock "So it is true" one of men said.

"The ring of power!" an Elf with long blonde hair said.

"The doom of man!" an dwarf said with a voice of anger.

There was a moment of silence as everyone took a moment to think about where they're looking at it "It is a gift...a gift to the foes of Mordor!" a man with red hair said as he stood up to address everyone "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay...by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy...let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it" Aragon spoke out "None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone...it has no other master"

He turns away and looks at Strider, coolly "And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

Aragon says nothing, and the man turns away dismissively. That was when the Elf who spoke before stands "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance"

The man looks at Aragorn like he just saw one of the divines themselves "This is Isildur's heir?" he asked. Theron and Serana both turned to Aragon with a raised eyebrow.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor" he said. A lot of mummers escaped the people as Serana and Theron slowly turned to face each other.

"there's a plot twist" she chuckled as Theron smiled at each other.

"Gondor has no king" he said turning back to his chair "Gondor needs no king"

"Aragorn is right...we cannot use it" Gandalf sighed.

Elrond stood up again and spoke in a calm voice "You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed" he said.

' _Theron….'_ A voice said, he turned to look at Serana but was surprised when he saw that she was still facing forward _'Theron…'_ it said again, turning his head to the sound of the voice, his eyes found their way to the ring which almost seemed to be looking at him _'Theron…'_ it said again as the golden colour looked as if it was just caught fire that was contained within the metal.

The Dwarf suddenly stands "Then...what are we waiting for?" he said suddenly moving forward towards the ring with his axe in hand.

He suddenly rushes forward! He swings his axe down on the ring. The axe shatters with a deafening crack! A powerful gust of wind knocks him backwards, staring in disbelief at the ring...unharmed!

Elrond sighed "The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess" he said looking to everyone around him "The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom...only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this" he said to everyone else before sitting back down in his throne.

"well hold on" Theron said standing up "pardon me if I speak out of term my lord but if you permit me" he said turning to face Elrond while gesturing to the ring. All eyes where on him as he waited to see what the king would say, there was a moment of silence before he nodded to him. Theron nodded before walking his way over to where the ring was kept.

Standing in front of the ring for a moment he slowly picked up the ring and he immediately felt the pull it gave him. He couldn't waste any more time before something happened, holding the ring in the palm of his hand. To the amazement of everyone around him, his hand caught fire around the ring. Seeing that nothing was happening he decided to push it a little further. Clasping his other hand around it, he ignited another fire and burned it as bright as he could.

He frowned in frustration as he made the flames brighter and hotter, to everyone else a bright white light was escaping the gaps in between his fingers. The light faded and he moved his hands, a small puff of smoke escaped and flew into the air "did it work?" Serana asked slightly leaning out of her seat.

"no" Theron answered as he placed the ring back on the pedestal "ok, let me try one more thing" reaching for his back he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"Theron" Serana spoke "are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked with a voice of nerves.

"well if this doesn't work, we'll know for a certainty that we can't destroy it ourselves" he said back before pulling the blade from its sheath.

"and who are you to think you have a chance to destroy the one ring?" the man with red hair asked in an irritated tone.

"hang on, I'll get back to you in a moment" he said back dismissively as he held the blade agasint his chest, closing his eyes he grabbed it with his second hand. Gandalf leaned fascinated by what was happening. Letting his powerful flow through him, the sky above them darkened and everyone looked up in shock as loud bangs and cracks of lightning shot out. Some stood up in fear as the runes of the blade began to glow with an ethereal blue colour.

He lifted the blade up into the sky and a bolt of lightning shot down and struck the blade with a powerful bang and caused most to stand from there chairs but before they could do anything he turned the blade downwards and struck it with the dead centre of the swords point.

As it struck a powerful shock wave escaped the pedestal that knocked everyone off their feet and onto the ground. There was a moment of silence as everyone picked themselves up, by now a squad of guards came in from all directions and formed a defensive barrier around all the people and the wall of smoke that was created by the blast.

No-one said a word until Gandalf walked forward and tapped his staff on the ground. Using his own magic, a seemingly invisible gust of wind pushed all the smoke aside. Everyone was amazed to see Theron standing calmly placing his sword back in its sheath, he dusted his pants down before reaching into the rubble "did you get it?" Serana asked as she stood next to Elrond.

"hang on" he said as he picked up a piece of rubble and moved it aside "damn" he sighed before reaching down and picking something up. Everyone despite being amazed and terrified at what just happened, still leaned in slightly to see what if it worked. He lifted his hand, and everyone saw that the one ring was still in one piece and seemingly undamaged "that is one very strong little shit" he mumbled. He turned around to face Elrond "ok, so if you would be so kind and tell me where Mordor is" he said casually as he flicked the ring up into the air.

"are you insane" the red-haired man said "I don't know who or what you are, putting what you just did aside what you just did. I feel I must remind you that one does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly" he said moving up and stood only a few feet away from him.

The blonde Elf took a step forward as well as the Elf King dismissed the guards "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed" he argued.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!?" the Dwarf shouted.

"And if you fail, what then?" the man shouted "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" he shouted again, causing all the Elf's to face him in anger "Never trust an Elf!"

Theron opened his mouth to speak but was cut by Gandalf "Do you not understand? While we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows!" he just slowly took a step back towards Elrond who was looking board and defeated. Sitting on his now up turned throne.

He tuned all the voice out as he stood in between the king and his wife "is this how politics usually goes for Middle-Earth?" he asked.

Elrond sighed before nodding "is it the same in Tamriel?" he asked.

"unfortunately, yes" Serana answered sighing as well.

The arguing went on for a few minutes before a voice spoke out "I will take it...I will take it..." everyone turned to face the hobbit "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though...I do not know the way" Theron and Serana both smiled at his bravery and they weren't the only one.

Gandalf stepped forward towards him "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear" he smiled stepping beside him.

Aragon stepped towards Frodo next and knelt down in front of him "If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword" he took a place behind him and next to Gandalf.

"And you have my bow" the blonde Elf said.

The Dwarf smiled "And my axe"

The red-haired man stepped forward "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done" everyone took their place behind Frodo who started to seem a little overwhelmed.

"Here!" a shout sounded from behind them "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me" he stood next to him and crossed his arms.

"No, indeed...it is hardly possible to separate you...even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not" Elrond smiled down at him.

"Oi! We're coming too!" yet another voice shouted, everyone turned to see Merry and Pippin "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us" Merry smiled.

"Anyway...you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing" Pippin added.

Theron turned around and chuckled while Serana couldn't help but let out a giggle "Well, that rules you out, Pip" Merry scowled.

"well" Theron started stepping forward "you have more experience carrying this thing more then me so it makes sense you should carry it" he tossed the ring to the hobbit who caught it before holding it to his chest "but if you think I'm going to let you do this without my help. You're sorely mistaken" he moved behind him and stood at the end of the group.

Serana smiled before stepping forward herself "and if you think I'm going to stay behind while you do this, you can forget it" she walked forward and looked down at Frodo "I promise, I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe" she stepped forward and moved next to Theron before grabbing his hand in hers.

"Eleven companions" Elrond said looking out at the group "so be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the ring" he smiled as the group all looked at each other.

"Great" Pippen smiled "Where are we going?" he asked as everyone turned to face him.

Theron slowly leaned in towards his wife "we may need to keep a closer eye on him" he whispered, Serana turned to him and nodded.

"So who is that guy?" she asked back nodding towards the Dwarf "is he a Hobbit?" she asked.

Theron shrugged "I assume so" he answered.

 **Ok guys, finally done. Wow this was a long time coming and I'm glad it's finally over. I want to thank everyone for their reviews and input on the last chapter, it was big help.**

 **I wanted to let you all know that if you haven't already figured it out is that I'm going to be increasing Gandalf's use of magic so it's on par with Theron's so he can seem more like a wizard then he already is.**

 **Anyway, please let me know what you think in the reviews or send me a message.**

 **P.S: If any of you want to interact with me more, I have a discord server named 'Masso 2010' let me know if you want to join.**


End file.
